<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monsters in Between by RavenFyre3xpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972574">The Monsters in Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFyre3xpress/pseuds/RavenFyre3xpress'>RavenFyre3xpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Hosie, Hosiewritings, M/M, Mentions of hafael, Mentions of jalyssa and kalyssa, Slowburnhosie, Some handon, mentions of jaleb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFyre3xpress/pseuds/RavenFyre3xpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Each chapter has a new monster focus very much like the show, but you’ll see the slow-burn between the characters/ ships as each chapter progresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secret Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic so be nice. If you have questions, comments, or concerns...feel free to ask/message.<br/>I  do not own characters mentioned, all CW. So Dont report me. (Disclaimer etc)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span class="u">A Walk In The Woods</span></p><p>        It was just another day at the Salvatore School, everyone was getting ready to settle into the weekend. This whole week had dragged out, due to the copious amount of testing that had been assigned throughout the week… if anyone knew better, they’d say the teachers were all in on a hate crime.  When Friday finally hit, everyone couldn't wait to escape and relax. The wolves were planning a party at the Old Mill, and everyone was invited. You’ve got your witches,vampires, werewolves, and then there was Hope(all three).  She didn't really partake in parties, but after this week of Hell, she needed to wind down. If it wasn’t for the twins’ incessant begging and pleading she would have probably just wolfed out on the other side of the Mill.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
    After classes ended, Rafael and Landon decided to go set up for the party and make sure nothing was going to mess it up. Landon had been feeling pretty down ever since Hope broke up with him… she had been acting differently ever since she woke up from her coma, its like she had become a totally different person. He knew it was only a matter of time, things had been pretty rocky between the two of them lately...almost as if there was someone else. Landon Kirby had been fighting for things all of his life...a home, a family, someone to love him, he was just so burnt out and didn't want to fight anymore. This party would be a chance for him to get out of his own head and over Hope, he was sure of it, no..he depended on it. Making their way through the woods,  Raf and Landon discuss their expectations for the party, but are stopped in their tracks. Rafael was the first to notice that they were not alone. Leaves crunched, branches cracked… by this time Rafael was on edge, ready to pounce at any given moment. Crunch, snap, crunch, snap...Dr. Saltzman and MG then came into view.Earlier that day Alaric had received an alarming phone call from Bonnie, she had a premonition of a student running away in panic from something near the Old Mill. So, Alaric being Alaric had to scout the woods for any kind of potential danger, bringing MG along for backup. All of the students who were aware of the party, had been trying to keep it from the staff, especially with all of the Malivore monsters still roaming around. If Alaric knew of this party, he’d be sure to have shut it down so when he ran into Landon and Rafael his suspicions started to rise. “ Now boys,” Alaric says,” I know it's Friday but the woods aren’t really a safe place to be right now, but since you're here I could use your help.”  Raf, Landon, and MG all knowingly looked at each other… determined to get Dr. Saltzman back to the school before anymore students were spotted heading to the mill. “ Dr. S, if it's not safe to be out here...maybe we should head back ourselves before it gets too dark,” Raf inputted. “ He’s right”, MG mentioned,” we don't know what we’re dealing with and personally I’d rather have a certain tribrid here with us in case we do come across anything.” As all four boys start to head back they hear a cackle come from about 50 ft behind them. Jumping in a formation facing every direction , “ Hope?” Both Landon and Raf question at the same time. “ uhmm thats definitely Lizzie coming towards us you guys, are you okay?” MG questioned. Alaric knew this had to be the monster that Bonnie must have sensed, because if he was seeing Sheriff Mac, and the rest of the boys were seeing someone completely different...he knew they were in trouble. Before they had the chance to do anything they all suddenly became sleepy...not realizing that they were getting closer and closer to the ground. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Back at the school, students were making their way to the Mill...some still getting ready. Lizzie thought it would be more efficient if they got ready together before meeting up with the boys, not knowing that their bodies lay dormant somewhere on the forest floor. It has been an hour since Lizzie sent Josie to get Hope from her own room and she was getting impatient, just then the tribrid and her sister stroll through the door. “Josie, what the hell took you so long? MG will be here any minute to walk us to the party.” She just shrugged her sister away, it's moments like these that she wishes Lizzie wasn't so bossy or uptight...but she would do anything to regain her sisters’ trust. Ever since Hope has been awake there’s been an unspoken understanding between them, a pause if you will. She wanted to show her gratitude in any way she can for saving her from herself, but every time  she feels herself getting closer to her best friend….Hope pulls away. To say her crush didn't resurface would be a lie, but for now she was willing to take any moment she could get. So when Lizzie started questioning what was taking so long, all she could do was roll her eyes. They weren’t doing anything, just gathering Hope’s stuff in a comfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
   Once they arrived at the party, everyone went their separate ways. Hope needed a drink, and Josie just wanted to hide...she didn't really want to be here but someone had to take care of Lizzie when she got plastered. A few drinks in, Hope felt the imploding need to wolf out, the drinks felt good but she needed to release the frustration that has been building since she was woken up from Josie’s subconscious.  Shedding her clothes off, she can begin to feel the shift taking over. Once in her wolf form, instinct took over and she started to  sprint , it felt like flying and she couldn't think of a better feeling than this moment. What felt like mere moments later, she sensed she wasn't alone...she thought she could smell a hint of the cologne Rafael was wearing earlier, so she followed the scent. What she didn't expect to find was Rafael, Landon, MG, and Alaric passed out around each other… “it makes sense now as to why MG never met up with us now, but how long were they out here?,” she thought. She needed to find her clothes and get the others. Whatever took out a wolf, a vampire, and two idiots….she sensed she was gonna need the backup.  Back at the party, Lizzie was feeling rejected knowing MG stood her up, so she drank, and drank, until she was a mumbling and stumbling mess. She needed to find Josie, but she was nowhere in sight...eventually she runs into Hope,''great,”she thought, she knew Hope wouldn't let her live this down. “Where’s Jo? We need to find her, we have a huge problem and I need both of you guys to help me...now!” Hope said. “ I Don't know if you're aware, but I'm nowhere near sober enough to help with anything, let alone know where my sister is,” Lizzie stumbled. “She’s probably making out with Jade or brooding somewhere in a corner.” The tribrid rolled her eyes at this she was getting impatient, she didn't have time for this so she decided to recruit Alyssa to get Lizzie and the rest of the students back to the school. Kaleb decided to join Hope in finding Josie and going to help with the others. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Josie was trying to distance herself from the party, after one too many drinks, Alyssa Chang had cornered her and basically threatened to kill her...revenge was still fresh on her mind from the Dark Josie era. The twin knew Alyssa was plastered and still holding a grudge , and she didn’t blame her one bit. Not watching where she was walking she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, “this is it”, she thought. After a long talk with their parents everyone decided for Josie, that it would be best if she held onto her siphoning powers as a precaution…”to hell with my choice,” she thought. It was this moment she realized she was thankful she did, only problem...she had no one to siphon from. Moments later, she was met with the gaze of the tribrid herself. Josie has glanced at Hope over the years and knew that the Hope in front of her was different, “ Hey Hope, you okay?” She asked. No response, “Hope?” She questioned again, “the closer this form got to her the sleepier she got...maybe it was the alcohol, but when Hope was a breath away she felt like she was high on something else entirely. “ Josie get back!,” came Hope’s voice from the opposite direction, but it was too late...confused, she felt herself fall closer to the ground and then everything was black. Kaleb and Hope run over to Josie’s slump body to make sure she was breathing….they both saw a figure standing next to the twin moments ago, but no one was to be seen. Kaleb then notices Jed come into sight, “Hey Jed, what're you doing out here?”, “ I thought I saw you head back to the school with everyone else.” Hope was baffled, Kaleb was talking to a tree… “ what in the world is going on”, she thought. “ hey Kaleb, who’re you talking to? I don't see anyone, you’re talking to a tree.” Hope then sees the tree disappear out of sight, this must be the new Malivore monster. Just then, Kaleb too falls to his knees and passes out, “ oof he is going to feel that one in the morning.”  As she tries to think of what kind of monster could put people in a sleep state like this, she notices Josie’s form coming towards her. She then glances at Josie’s sleeping form and knows that it's not her Jo. Closer and closer this beautiful creature crept towards Hope, intoxicating every thought  of nothing but her best friend. Then it hit her, a Nymph!! She remembered reading about them in herbology briefly, their true form is a native tree to the region but can take the form of those you love. “ love, she can't love Josie, she is her best friend”, she shook the thought from her head not wanting to dwell on the possibility. “ think, think, think….what was it the book said ? How do I kill it?” Panicking, she suddenly remembered the quote from the book, <em> “a nymph is true to its nature, it lures those around them and feeds off of their love for the person it inhabits...it can be tamed with a flame in its true form.” </em> “If only Jo was awake, she knows how much the twin loves fire spells,” she laughed to herself. After she muttered a flame spell at the creature, Kaleb and Jo came to. Once they met up with the other group of boys, Hope explained how she defeated the nymph as they headed back to the school. Everyone knew they were gonna have to face the consequences of this in the morning. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Morning meetings on a Saturday, “Gross”, Lizzie thought. She and everyone else that attended the party were nursing the worst hangovers, they wanted to be anywhere but here listening to their headmaster talk about the importance of rules on a Saturday morning. “ I hope you all learned your lesson, there’s a reason I tell everyone not to go into the woods at night, especially with the Malivore monsters running around. As a punishment everyone who attended will be required to do 3 hours of community service this afternoon. The bus will be ready to go by 1o’clock.” All everyone wanted to do was go back to sleep, and avoid the shifts in the relationships that had been tested out in the woods. Luckily no one wanted to talk about it, and silently hoped no one else that was affected around them would talk either. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
        Later that evening, back in her room Hope was reading up on creatures that can transform into familiar faces, that way  next time she can be more prepared. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted her train of thought, “ come in, it’s unlocked.” As she turned to see who it was, she felt herself go red at the mere memory of seeing Josie’s face last night. The tribrid had been ignoring Jo, well, since getting out of her shared subconscious…but especially since she broke things off with Landon. Last night made things weird again and both girls knew it, “ How’re you doing? I just wanted to check up on you and thank you for saving the day like always,” Josie said in an almost whisper. Hope replied instantly,” yeah well it's kinda expected at this point, don't really have a choice, but I guess I’m holding up...all things considered. Are you okay?” The twin sighed as she sat at the edge of Hope’s bed, “Not really, things have been weird lately, and it doesn't help that Lizzie is hovering...I know she means well but sometimes she makes me want to scream.” “When have things not been weird?” Hope chuckled. As the girls fell into a comfortable conversation the rest of the evening, the tension and expectancy lifted from the air. Hope knew that as long as she had her best friend there with her, she could handle anything the Malivore pit sent their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Okay, Lets Not Lose Our Heads!!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been almost two weeks since the Salvatore students defeated the forest nymph, and it had become eerily quiet for their liking...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feel free to comment suggestions, likes, and dislikes.. be kind.. Im new to this.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only CW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      It’s been almost two weeks since the Salvatore students defeated the forest nymph, and it had become eerily quiet for their liking. After a long discussion with Dr. S, Hope thought it would be beneficial for everyone to learn more about different mythical creatures that could potentially become a threat.  She hated just waiting around like a sitting duck, she wanted everyone to essentially be more prepared. “It’s for the benefit of the whole student body, I'm sick and tired of being singled out and expected to save the day every time while everyone else is just being sidelined! You know one day I won't be there to save your ass and the twins will lose their father for good!” Alaric was furious but he saw the point she was making, he had been reliant on only Hope that he didn't see what kind of pressure she was under. Years of fighting monsters and losing people left and right when he was younger, has blinded him to the fact that these are kids…his kids at that. Defeatedly he sighed, “In order to start up this research club, you need at least 5 signatures of members to attend. Once you have these pledges, I then will need an outline for every meeting of what topics or ,in this case, creatures you plan to discuss. Get this to me by Thursday, and I will set the first meeting to be on Friday.” The tribrid was shocked that taking the aggressive route actually worked, but she really was getting tired of being the main hero of the story.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Inside the library, most of the supersquad were in their own little corners studying for the test coming up in their biology class. Josie was the first to notice, when the auburn haired girl made her way in sight...she noticed the determined look on her best friend's face before silently questioning her from across the room. By the time Hope made her way over to the table, the super squad assembled around her. “I don't need to be the one to tell you guys, that the nymph caught us off guard; I don't know who you guys saw, when that thing approached you, but I don't want to be unprepared like that again.” Lizzie interrupted, “Our dad puts a lot of faith in us to get the job done...sometimes I think he forgets that we’re still kids.” Kaleb agreed and added, “So what are we gonna do?”  “ I was getting to that, he is gonna allow us to come together as a club to research different myths and creatures that don't exist or are in hiding,” Hope replied, “He told me that I needed to get at least five members to sign up and come up with a curriculum plan on what we research each meeting...he said that it could also be added as extra credit. So who’s in?” Everyone was quiet for a moment, they each had a lot on their plates right now and mostly had gotten used to Hope doing a majority of the work. “I'm in,” stated Josie; Landon wasn't far behind. The most unexpected answer came from Wade who was a table away, “You know if you guys opened up this option to the whole student body, this would go a lot quicker...Im in.” Hope didn't think of that, only because she didn't want to burden the other students, and watch them get hurt...but it's only research. “Okay so that's 3, I need at least two more,” she stated looking expectantly at Lizzie and MG, “You two know a great deal of nerd stuff...you in?” Lizzie looked at her offendedly, “I do NOT know nerd stuff, that’s the muppets job.” everyone watched as the blonde twin stormed off. “Well, if you guys know anyone who is interested, I need to go back to Alaric by Thursday.¨</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Back in Landon and Rafael´s room, Wade, MG, and the other two boys were reading through their comics like they do every Tuesday afternoon. “You know, Hope has a point,” stated Landon as he flipped through his Sleepy Hollow comic book. “Yeah, I just don't get why it has to be made into some kind of curricular activity.” Rafael knew Hope’s intentions were well but he didn't see the point of a club. Super squad does this anyway, everytime a monster comes up anyways… “ Why did it need to change,” he thought to himself; deep down he didn't want to go along with this plan because he was still harboring feelings for the tribrid and was still dealing with the after effects of the nymph version of Hope. MG flipped through his version of The Green Knight, a slightly different adaption of the headless huntsman. They all had been fascinated with how many different adaptations of this tale there were. Wade chose the tale of the Dallahan, which is a dark fairy adaptation...most of his topics had resorted back to fairies ever since Coven Day. “Raf my man, it's not about it being an extracurricular group at all, Hope is trying to make it so it's an excuse-able absence from classes in case of an emergency. Anyone can see that, she's just shaken up from whatever or whoever she saw when the nymph attacked. Weren't you?” Things got awkward between Landon and Raf as they glanced at each other...they didn't exactly discuss the fact that they both saw Hope that night and have been trying to avoid it since “Whatever, lets just drop it and get back to the comics,” stated Raf. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hope was sparring in the gym with Jed, when Lizzie ran smack right into the two. Her face paler than usual, and she was completely out of breath. “Get up you mut, he's coming!” Jed snarled lowly at that comment. Ever since he was demoted as Alpha, he has become quick to anger...he didn't have time for another one of Lizzie Saltzman’s  antics. “Call me a mut one more time!” Hope interjected herself in between them before things got out of hand. “Who’s coming Lizzie?” Before she could answer, the doors flew open and she let out a blood curdling scream! Hope and Jed were ready to attack,and when Lizzie jumped behind the two wolves...they didn't see anything. “Well don't just stand there!” Hope could sense a presence but couldn't see it, “Lizzie we don't see anything! What is it?” The twin was terrified, “ The headless horseman! You're telling me you two don't see that ugly thing? I think, I think I'm gonna be sick!” Hope tried a fire spell in the vicinity of where Lizzie was just looking. It must have chased it off, because she could no longer feel its presence. “Well great, a monster only I can apparently see! This is the exact thing i don't need right now!” Jed and Hope were both feeling useless as ever, but right now the auburn haired girl knew she needed to get to the bottom of this and find out EXACTLY what happened when Lizzie first saw it. “Lizzie I need you to tell me exactly what happened, where were you when you first saw it? And why did it only go after you?” Hope tried rubbing small circles on the twins back, trying to calm her down enough to recant her story, it worked. “I was in the garden, Josie needed some stupid plant for something she was putting together for a spell and thats when I first saw him. I had my back turned and felt a chill run down my spine when I heard its voice call me out by name. You know i've always liked my name until it came from that, that thing! Anyways it told me that it was here for my head and i started running and that's when i ran into you two.” This wasn't good, Hope knew they needed to act quick, for Lizzies safety. “Well, Lizzie, I'm glad you're okay, I'm gonna meet up with Landon, MG, and Wade to see if we can find a way to stop this thing once and for all. For now, why don't you go back to your room with Jo and try to relax. Well figure this out, i promise.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    The twins were on their way to the kitchen to get ice cream when the sound of hooves could be heard behind them. CLACK, CLACK,CLACK! Lizzie grabbed her sister and started running for their lives, she still hadn’t heard anything from Hope and she was freaking out! Surely, she was going to die. Just as they reached the kitchen, they started chanting spells.. one after another. Pots and pans were flying off the walls, cutlery going every which way. Lizzie being the only one who could see the horseman, pushed Josie out of the way from an attack...she didn't realize how hard she pushed her twin until she noticed Jo laying on the ground; her twin took a blow to the head from the side of the counter and was knocked out. “I'm gonna die,”she thought, “at least Jo won't have to go through with the merge if I'm not there for it.” The blonde gulped, she accepted her fate if it meant her sister would be okay. “Lizzie Saltzman, I have come for your head,” said the headless figure. Just then, Wade came in wearing the most ridiculous gold coated armor...the look of horror was evident as he saw the figure disappear into thin air. “Oh, thank god...wait, you could see him?” Wade replied, “yeah, that kinda thing is hard to miss!!” Lizzie was baffled, she thought she was the only one who could see this figure...hmm. “that would make you the only other person in this stupid school aside from myself. No one else can see it. Also, why did it disappear when you walked in?” Wade just shrugged. Lizzie was brought back to reality when she heard Josie stirring, Wade was nice enough to help the twins to the infirmary.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Once Hope heard about what happened to the twins, she marched to the infirmary to check on her best friend. She felt a sense of guilt for not being there when it all went down, maybe Jo wouldn't be lying here right now if she was. Maybe 30 minutes past before she saw those familiar chocolate eyes flutter open...Hope wouldn't admit it to anyone else but that was her favorite color. “Hows my favorite person feeling?” at that, Hope could hear Josie's heart beat pick up. “Jo are you okay, your heart..” Josie wished at this moment that she was anywhere but here, blushing she responded, “must be the medicine wearing off,” she stated quickly. “You know, you could just do this the quicker way and take some of my blood.” “N-no thank you!” What Hope didn't know was, when Jo got shot and had to take a vial of her blood then, it gave her a high unlike anything she ever experienced before...almost addicting; that was right before Hope jumped into Malivore and disappeared from their life. For months she felt like something was missing and she needed to feel the intoxication that Hope's blood provided, yet she didn't know it at the time. “I just don't like seeing you hurt like this, you don't need to feel this kind of pain if it's not necessary.” Josie paused at this, “I'm used to being in pain, whether it's physical or emotional. It comes with the territory of having Lizzie as a twin… ya know, I really thought I was gonna lose her today. I don't think I could do this without her by my side, I know there's the impending doom date looming over our heads, I just wish she would see that she isn't alone in this.” Hope thought for a moment before responding, “ Have you told her any of this? We all know Lizzie is a lot to handle on any given day...but she should know this. Especially with the horseman having his attention solely on your sister.” The brunette just looked embarrassed, knowing that Hope was right, yet again. Hope then reached for her best friend's hand, “ I would give anything, and I mean anything, to have my family with me again, right now. The Mikaelsons are there for each other, always and forever, and if that's taught me anything...it's to cherish what time you have left with those you love.” Hope sat with Josie a little while longer until she dozed back off in a deep sleep, then headed to check in with the boys to see if they found anything yet.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Before Hope could reach her destination with Lizzie, Landon and Wade were spotted running up to them. “we figured it out!! Yesterday at our comic book club, we happened to be reading up on the Headless Horseman...there've been so many versions but Wade's version made sense as to which one we are dealing with!”  “Spill it Frodo! I don't have all day and apparently this horseman thinks so as well!” Hope chuckled, she knew Lizzie secretly was into the nerd stuff, regardless how hard she tried to fight it… it was the main reason why she wanted her and MG to join this research club. Wade was the one to respond instead, “back in the kitchen you said the key words, no one else but me and you can see this thing, and it disappeared the moment I walked in the door. Landon and I came up with a theory, the reason I was able to see it, is because I'm part of the fairy realm...it's a dark fairy. As to why it disappeared, I was wearing gold armor.” Lizzie rolled her eyes, “Okay but what the hell does that have to do with anything?” “Well I remember in my version of the comic, the Dallahan flees in the presence of gold. It was killed by a townsmen who plunged a gold dagger into its head while speaking its true name. That's how we kill this thing!” The boys figured out the hard part, now they just had to set the trap! Lizzie didn't like this idea, but knew it had to be done if they wanted things back to normal. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    When the squad reassembled in the gym with everything in place, they all watched carefully waiting for the scene to play out. Landon had pointed out that if this figure flees at the mere presence of gold, someone would have to wait outside to take the shot...they decided to let Wade do it, seeing as though he was the only other person who could see this thing. They needed Lizzie to be the bait. Hope, Landon, and MG would be by her side to protect her while drawing him in for the right shot. As if on cue, the doors to the gym, slammed open! CLACK, CLACK, CLACK! “Lizzie Saltzman, I have come for your head!” it was evident that the twin was frightened, but she felt better knowing that this was the end of this torment. “what are you waiting for then? Come and get it Voldemort!” CLACK, CLACK,CLACK! Hope and MG were both gripping onto Lizzies hands, Hope seemed preoccupied chanting fire spells, while Lizzie siphoned from MG.  A few more steps backwards, and Wade took the shot, everything was in slow motion until the golden arrow was plunged into the head of the horsemen.The blonde sighed, “I'm so freaking glad this is over! Also Hope, I'm joining your club and so is MG.” Glancing his way, MG nodded in agreement… “We both could be assets, for whatever is gonna come next. It would be selfish to not help.” Hope just smiled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    It was Thursday morning, when Hope made her way to Dr. Saltzman's office to drop off the signatures and plans for the first meeting. On the other side of the school, Josie thought it would be best to have a twin day and take Hope's advice to talk to her sister. “Lizz, I know things between us havent been the same since coming back from the Dark Josie era… but I hope you know I would do anything for you. You're not alone in this, I'm scared too. In a few years the merge will happen, I know it scared you when I forced the decision for it to happen sooner. It scared me too, I wasn't ready but I couldn't control those darker parts of myself.” At this point Josie had tears silently claiming her cheeks. “Jo, I know I haven't been the best sister either, I've been so self absorbed that I didn't realize you needed me too. When i came back from Europe, I promised that i would be better...i needed to be better. When I returned, and saw that you had moved on without me with Frodo, I was s-so so jealous, that I ignored what was right in front of me.” both twins were sobbing now, “Lizzie you're my sister...absolutely no one, and i mean no one can replace you. I need you more than you think, i just dont always voice it...i've gotten so used to suppressing my own emotions over the years just to see you shine and be happy.”“Well,” Lizzie wiped the tears from her sister's eyes… “that needs to change, you deserve happiness too. Speaking of which, when are you going to tell Hope how you feel? I'm not blind you know.” Josie was caught off guard, but knew better than to deny the inevitable… “She's got a lot going on, it's not the right time.” Josie knew Lizzie wasn’t going to drop the subject but for now she just wanted to be with her sister. The twins then embraced each other before falling into a deep, deep sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh, to be Treasured!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The students of the Salvatore Boarding School were venturing to the Mystic Falls Museum on a crisp Saturday morning, only two days after their run-in with the Dallahan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feel free to leave a comment, suggestions, etc.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, CW does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        The students of the Salvatore Boarding School were venturing to the Mystic Falls Museum on a crisp Saturday morning, only two days after their run-in with the Dallahan. Alaric needed all of the students, children included, out of the school for the day in order to put up stronger barrier spells around the property. The headmaster felt as though things were starting to spiral out of his control, so he called the twins’ Aunt Bonnie and Hope’s Aunt Freya to help in the matter.   “ Alaric, why in the world didn't you call us in before things got this bad? I have put my trust and faith in you to protect Hope all these years, and to find out she was in more danger here than back home!?” Freya was furious! “ She’s right you know… if Stefan, let alone Caroline knew what was going on, you know they’d both have your head.” Bonnie knew it was only a matter of time before things went berserk with that many supernaturals under one roof, but something felt entirely off about their situation; like Alaric was keeping something from them. While the three adults worked on fortifying the school, Alaric left the older students to supervise the younger; Little did he know what was about to take place.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Upon their arrival, Josie noticed the Mystic Fall High School school bus pull in right in front of them. Once everyone was off the bus and accounted for, Josie searched for the auburn-haired girl. She’s found herself doing this every time they were in the same vicinity, but she couldn't help it… her best friend was slowly invading every part of her mind. Once spotted, the brunette saw Hope talking with the girl from the football game last year… “I don't know why she’s even bothering, that girl is bad news,” Josie thought. That's when she noticed the boy standing right next to them, she still felt embarrassed about using that spell on him…  she just felt so jealous of Hope giving her attention to Landon the way she craved it herself. The gang decided to split up into four different groups, and since their rivals were there...they might as well cover the museum together. Lizzie, MG, and Ethan were gonna cover Mystic Falls founders; Josie, Kaleb,Wade and some of the MFH football team were covering famous events; Hope, Maya, and Landon were covering historical landmarks; Jed, Alyssa, and the rest of MF group were covering the treasure room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>An hour or so later, a few of the students came running away from where Alyssa and Jed’s group was. All of a sudden a creature was spotted throwing Jed clear across the treasure room, it was a lion with a goat’s head, and a scorpion's tail. Hope’s group was the first to arrive at the scene, she sent Landon to gather all of the younger kids from each group and take them back to the bus.     “ Kaleb, MG gather up the rest of the humans and get them out of here...once you finish Kaleb, go help Landon,MG meet back here.” Demanded Hope. “ Josie I need you to help Landon keep the kids calm.” “No Hope! I'm not leaving you behind, I can help you here!” “ It's not up for discussion, I can't focus with you here, GO!” Josie hesitated and did as she was told.“ Ethan! Maya! What are you two still doing here?! GET OUT!” Just then, four students were spotted being thrown out of the treasure room along with shards of artifacts. Maya and Ethan suddenly shifted into wolves, Maya had black as night fur while Ethan had brown. Hope just nodded as they made their way into the artifact room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The students were trying to set up a barrier to contain the creature while they brainstorm how to kill it. “You guys, this is a Chymera,” stated MG. “We need to cut off its tail before we do anything else! Alyssa and Lizzie, keep the barrier up...Ethan and I will distract it while Hope, Jed, and Maya attack.” Everyone fell into place,ready to put the play in motion, adrenaline and fear running through each of them. “ How do we know this is going to work? Why the tail?” Asked Alyssa. “The tail has venom very much like a scorpion, if it penetrates any one of us, we will be paralyzed. We need that obstacle out of the equation in order to try and kill this thing. I dont know about you, but I prefer not to be paralyzed,” explained Hope. BOOM!! The creature in front of them was trying to break through the barrier and crashed into a suit of armor. “ Now Maya!!” Hope watched the scene unfold in front of her as Maya bit off the Chymera’s tail, but as soon as she did she was thrown clear across the room. “Oof! Jed go check on her! It's my turn,” Hope said as she felt her eyes glow yellow. “Lizzie and Alyssa break the barrier.”  As soon as it dropped Hope then shifted into her wolf form, and it was over before they knew it. Hope had decapitated both heads and stalked towards the group as they watched her in awe. “Remind me to never get on your bad side,” said Jed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While the vampires were erasing the humans' memories, the three wolves were raiding the museum’s store for some new clothes. “ so,” Hope started, “When did you guys first shift? Who died?” Neither sibling answered, not sure if they could trust Hope with their current situation. Hope grasped Maya’s hand, “ Guys, if it’s not obvious by now, i'm here for you and will help with whatever it is you guys are hiding, but i can't help if you don't tell me.” The siblings glanced at each other before Maya continued,” it was a few weeks after Ethan’s arm was broken at the game. The jocks were throwing a party because their parents were out of town...so naturally the whole school was there. Few hours later I wasn't feeling so good, I was so angry and felt sick to my stomach.” Ethan then interrupted,  “ I was feeling wonky myself, so i went to find Maya so we could leave….but then…” he hesitated and Maya knew her brother couldn't finish so she jumped in, “we were on the back patio when someone bumped into me. We both kinda lost it,and pushed him back...and he went over the side of the patio. We didn't know what to do, and we couldn't control these convulsions that our bodies were doing...it was so painful.” Hope hugged each of them before continuing, “ does anyone else know?” Both of them shook their heads no.  “Well believe it or not, Salvatore School is for supernaturals like us...you guys should transfer, it would be a lot easier and you would get the help you both needed I Promise, but first let's get back to the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once the students made it back to the school, Alaric was filled in by both the attack and the siblings situation. He decided that what everyone needed was a movie night to help the student body relax. The problems will be there tomorrow and he felt guilty for everything that had happened to them today. Back in Hope’s room she was letting her frustrations out on a canvas. She didn't want to attend movie night with everyone else, she couldn't...not with everything that happened today. The tribrid’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open quietly. “ Hey, I noticed you weren't at the movie, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?” “Jo, you didn't have to, im okay.” Josie giggled to herself, “if that was true then why the new decorations?” She stated as she glanced at all of the canvas’ that now filled the majority of hope’s room. Jo made her way over to the tribrid and took her best friend’s hands with her own. “You know, a Chymera is attracted to many different forms of treasure...I'm assuming that's why it went to the museum in the first place; Aside from our school, that place has the second biggest collection of artifacts in town.” Josie continued, “when you told me to leave, i knew you could handle it..you had help from the others, even though you probably could have handled it on your own. But i was scared, when I noticed Ethan and Maya were still with you, it hurt. Like you didn't need me anymore and I was jealous.” Josie looked away from Hope at this, heart racing, feeling as though it would beat out of her chest at any moment. Hope contemplated what to say next, she knew this was a monumental moment for them. “Jo.. hey, Jo will you look at me please?” The brunette hesitated before complying,there was so much emotion in Hope’s eyes in this moment, it was almost like she was instantly in a trance. “ Everyone that I’ve ever gotten close to has gotten hurt, or killed. I didn't mean to make you feel that way at all, i wasn't even aware that Maya and Ethan were there until they turned into wolves...honestly if they weren't there, we probably wouldn't have defeated that thing. If you were with us  I wouldn't have been able to focus on killing the monster and protecting you.” The siphoner understood but she needed hope to say it, confirm that what was going on between the two of them wasn’t just in her imagination. Hope sighed in defeat, “ Josie, you’re my treasure. I would never let anything bad happen to you and today, I was afraid of losing my best friend….so I sent you where I knew it would be safe and where you could be useful. I'm sorry for making you feel that way.” The girls embraced each other, holding on like their life depended on it. “ So,Maya and Ethan are wolves huh? Does that mean they're gonna transfer here too?” “I hope they do, I remember after my parents died, the first time I shifted without them...I never felt so alone in my life. I don't want that for either of those siblings, yes while they have each other, it'll be nice to have support from others too. Maya said that they were going to stop by on Monday to look around and get a feel for everything before deciding.” The brunette couldn't help but feel jealousy rise within her at the mention of this, but knew Hope was right. She was gonna have to learn how to share, yet couldn't help but feel this was going to change things between them, all of them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thievery in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been two weeks since there’s been a new Malivore monster. Things have changed drastically since the Machados’ arrival at the Salvatore School....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment, suggest, etc.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, CW does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It’s been two weeks since there’s been a new Malivore monster. Things have changed drastically since the Machados’ arrival at the Salvatore School. The wolves were on edge, due to the new competition for Alpha…Ethan seemed to be fitting in well, but it was Maya who was causing the uproar. She truly is a force to be reckoned with, aside from Hope that is. Hope had been spending more and more time with the siblings, showing them the hoops of being a werewolf and helping them fit into their new home. Ethan seemed to take a liking to Josie and MG, seeing as they were kind spirits to those around them, he eventually found out it was Josie that broke his arm and was understanding, instantly forgave her.  Maya found herself hanging around Jed, Kaleb, Alyssa and mostly Hope. Josie didn't like that too much, since their arrival...she's barely gotten any time with her best friend. It was to be expected, yet she didn't expect it to hurt like this...but she always has been everyone’s second choice. The one positive thing about the new arrivals, is that she and Lizzie have been able to work on their relationship. Lizzie has been more patient and understanding  with Josie, willing to see all sides of her decisions. Although having Lizzie around was nice, she still ached to be around her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After History class, Hope made her way to Alaric’s office to drop off this week’s topic of discussion for the Monster Research Club. “God dammit, how could you have misplaced it?!? I don't pay you to lose things, i pay you to get the job done!! Find it now!!” Alaric seemed to be busy at the moment so she figured she would drop it off later, just as she was turning to head back to her room for the rest of the evening she ran smack right into her favorite twin. “Ouch! you really do pack a punch Hope, you need to watch where you're going,” she giggled. “ I'm so so sorry Jo, i was distracted and your father was yelling and …” “ shhhhh, Hope i'm just messing with you, its okay.” At this the tribrid blushed, she distracted herself with picking up both of their books that had fallen in the crash. At this angle, the tribrid seemed to have just noticed what the siphoner was wearing...a black v-neck shirt with the school’s signature skirt, paired with black knee high leggings and some doc martens. Hope gulped as she took her all in, from head to toe and it didn't go unnoticed. “ God, you’re so damn beautiful,” Hope thought to herself...or so she thought. It was now the twins’ turn to turn bright red. Hope was panicking she couldn't have said that out loud, could she? Her answer was justified when Josie thanked her.  “y-you’re welcome. I noticed you don't have your necklace on, any reason why? You haven't worn it since i've been back.”  The tribrid heard her best friend's heartbeat start to race before answering. “No, no reason,” or at least that was the safer option to tell her, “but i may just start wearing it again.” Suddenly the door to Alaric’s office opened. “What in the world are you two girls doing?! You just about gave me a heart attack!”  “ uhhhmm i was just dropping off the discussion for this week’s meeting, i gotta gay- gotta go, i gotta go.” Josie and Alaric just shrugged it off and made their way to father and daughter dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        On the other side of school Landon and Rafael were arguing, and they didn't care if the whole school could hear it. “ you know how special it is to me! How could you steal it?! I thought I was your brother?! Admit it, it was you!” “No! Not until you admit what you took from me! After finding my real parents, you of all people should know what that necklace meant to me! My dad got it from his father! Give it back!!” Said Rafael as he pushed Landon into the side of their shared bookcase, books littered the floor and people were starting to gather in front of this scene. “IT WASN'T ME!!” Landon gained enough momentum to push his brother to the floor. “My mom gave me that artifact, it's the only thing I have of her!” Landon screamed as he threw punch after punch. Suddenly Kaleb and MG were throwing the two boys in the opposite sides of the room, trying to hold them back from killing each other. The two vampires gave each other questionable looks. “This is the second fight we have had to break up, and let me guess something is missing?” “Yeah,” replied Rafael, “Landon stole a pendant my dad gave me..it the only real heirloom I have.” “Raf, it wasn't me! I wouldn't do that to you.” “Then you should know that i didn't steal the artifact your mom gave you.” MG then replied, “well do you know where you both were when it went missing?” Both brothers looked confused and dazed, like they were missing time. “Kaleb and I just broke up a fight between Hope and Alyssa,and they were both missing treasured items. They both seemed just as confused as you two.” Everyone was silent, “do you guys think there’s a new monster?” Someone asked. “I think so, but we cant be sure, i don't want to jump to conclusions. I think the best thing we can do is help to locate the missing items tomorrow.” Everyone agreed with Kaleb and carried on their way back to their respective dorm rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The night was coming to a close when Alaric and Josie made it back from their dinner. The twins’ father was trying to be more involved in his girls’ lives,so every Thursday evening he would alternate between Lizzie and Jo and take them to dinner and catch up with each of his daughters. “I love both you and your sister so much, please tell her for me and get some rest.” Alaric said as they arrived back at the school. Josie would say she was having a pretty good day, it was the first time in two weeks Hope noticed her and she decided she was gonna start wearing the pendant again...maybe it will get her attention again. Once back in the shared room, Josie was on a mission to find the necklace her best friend gave her, but it wasn’t where she left it. She stopped wearing it the night Landon chose Hope over her, she didn't blame him though. In all honesty, she would have chosen Hope too, given the chance. It broke the twins’ heart seeing them together, she loved both of them and wanted them to be happy...even if that meant without her. That night she decided to stop making quiet things heard. The brunette was getting frustrated, flipping every drawer inside out trying to find the damn thing. “Lizzie, you must've taken it!” She accused. “What the hell are you going on about now?!” “I couldn't have one thing just to myself so you stole Hope’s necklace from me, just like everything else in my life!” “Why in the world would i want that stupid thing?! For all i know thatll be used in your lesbian mating ritual! Yuckk!” Lizzie grimaced at the thought. “Give it back! You were the only other person in our room today!” Josie was fuming, and things started being thrown across the walls, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. “ Hey, is everything alright here?” Asked Maya. “I was on my way to Hope’s room when i heard things hitting the wall, i just want to make sure you both were okay.” “ughhh not you! Nobody wants you here, just go back to Mystic Falls already!” Maya just smirked, “Hope does, i guess you would know that since you’re her best friend. Oh wait, i guess i have been greedy with her lately.” Maya knew that was a low blow but she didnt care,she just  winked and walked out of the room. Lizzie noticed her sister was in tears and tried to approach her enough to comfort her,but Josie pushed her away and whispered, “ stay away from me.” Lizzie was hoping that with some rest, her sister’s mood would be different tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Before making her way to the weekly Research meeting, Alaric called Hope into his office. He had been doing his morning ritual of patrolling the borders of the school...that's when he noticed that there were graves that had been dug up in the cemetery. Each casket still carried the respective bodies in it, some knick knacks, but there were heirlooms missing. He needed to bring this to Hope’s attention and have the club look into it. Once Alaric recanted his story the tribrid made her way to the library to meet up with the others. Josie still wasn't speaking to Lizzie, and the same could be said about Landon and Rafael. The tension present was so thick it could be cut. “Ok, so i have some theories as to what we could be dealing with but im not sure...i want to say it's some sort of Goblin or fairy.” Said Wade. “ God, not everything is about fairies Wade! Grow up!” Yelled Lizzie. At this, Wade started to pack his things...he was embarrassed but didn't have time for this. “Wade stop, Lizzie is just upset because Josie won't talk to her,please don't go,” said Landon. “Buzz off muppet!” Lizzie got up and started to leave, if her presence wasn’t appreciated she had better things to do. “Lizzie sit your ass down! Remember all five of us have to be here in order for it to count. We will figure out what took everyones items, in the meantime Alaric just shared that the thief has upgraded to grave robbery.” MG suddenly shot up, “ Wade is right guys, it's got to be a goblin! They're known for stealing precious heirlooms, gold, treasure...those are all the things that have come up missing in the past two days.” Josie started to feel bad for going off on her twin, “Well if we know what it is then we need to research how to kill it,” she says as she walks over to the bookcase. Once she found what she was looking for,she rejoined the group. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Most supernaturals and humans can't see goblins with their naked eye, animals flee before it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” “Animals! That's it the muts may be able to see it in their wolf form!,” Lizzie interrupted. Hope growled at this, “Lizzie how many times have i told you to stop calling us muts?! I'll see if I can get the Machados, Raf, and Jed to patrol the graveyard tonight. Jo, does it say anything about a weakness?” Josie skimmed some more but found nothing. That's when Landon looked up from the book he was reading, “Goblins are relentless creatures, the only places in history goblins aren’t known to rob are churches. They are believed to fear most religious structures.” “ Alright guys, so new plan...Ethan, Jed, MG and Rafael will patrol the graveyard, once it shows itself they will then lure it to the church by the Old Mill. Maya, Josie, Kaleb, Lizzie, and myself will be waiting for it there and destroy it once and for all.” Josie groaned at the thought of actually having to work with her new rival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hope was the first to notice as soon as they arrived at the church, that every artifact and item that was stolen...was right in front of the altar. There seemed to be some kind of barrier around it,so no one could get to it.“I think you owe me an apology sis,” Lizzie smirked. “Wait i thought goblins were afraid of churches...if everything was here to begin with, wouldn't that prove your theory wrong?” Maya interrupted. Hope thought to herself that this felt like a trap, a really big trap that they just walked into. “Jo and Lizzie, use Kaleb to siphon from and get up a barrier around the outside of the church.” They did as they were told while Hope and Maya began shifting into wolf form sensing the danger they were in. Josie could never get over how the tribrid looked in her wolf form, she was graceful with every move...she would even say beautiful. Just then the other wolves crashed through the doors chasing the most horrendous looking creature Hope had ever seen. It had dark scales like an alligator with a mucus like substance coating its exterior, horns that stretched at least a foot into the air, teeth sharp like a shark and a laugh that was meant to torment its victims. Every wolf present circled its prey ready to pounce. As Rafael and Ethan pounced forward, the goblin used its talon like claws and penetrated the wolves' snouts...they howled in agony, seeming to be paralyzed in the moment. Next to attack was Jed, but he now lay writhing in pain just like the others. Hope then glanced at Maya as if she knew what she was thinking and they both flew in the air opposite each other, maya bit through the creatures arm and tore it completely off it’s body while hope went for the head. It was over, once the creature lay dormant on the floor the barrier around the treasures was lifted. Once the wolves shifted, Hope was glad she asked Rafael to bring along extra clothes for all 5 wolves. Everyone who had stuff missing gathered up their artifacts and headed back to the school, they figured  Alaric would come back for the rest later. Hope snatched Josie’s necklace along with Alyssa’s stash, Raf gathered his pendant as well as Landons item as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The tension seemed to have disappeared between the twins, but both were too stubborn to make the first move. A knock was heard at the door, when Josie went to open it all she found was a box and a note. “I wanted to personally make sure this made it back home where it belongs.” She opened the box to find her necklace and she immediately placed it on her neck. She still felt really bad for everything she said to her twin, so when she turned around to face the siphoner. Her sister was right there hugging her. “ i'm so sorry for accusing you Lizz, I've just been so angry lately.” “Shhh, it's okay...I know how much that necklace means to you, as well as the person who gave it to you. If it was me, i probably would have done the same thing if not worse just to get it back.” The blonde wasnt stupid, she could tell something was going on between the auburn-haired girl and her sister. She just wishes Josie would realize that Hope felt the same way, before it's too late. “Josie, you need to tell her how you feel, Maya isn't going to let up and you know that. I bet if she knew you felt this way, things would be totally different right now.” “I will, i don't want to lose her for good, tonight was a close call...I'll tell her soon. I promise.” Both girls knew the other girl better than the other, so the ball was in Josie’s court, Lizzie just hoped her sister would be brave and go after what she deserved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. If Kisses Could Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you would have asked Hope Mikaelson what fear was to her, it would be this moment. While most supernaturals would fear death, she welcomed it, chased it even. Ever since her parents died, she has had a knack for courting Death. The tribrid wanted it more than anything, that way she could be reunited with her family…”always and forever,” she silently promised. No, what Hope Mikaelson feared the most, is being pinned up against her bedroom wall...with those lips crashing into hers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to make suggestions, requests, or comment. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters only CW does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>If you would have asked Hope Mikaelson what fear was to her, it would be this moment. While most supernaturals would fear death, she welcomed it, chased it even. Ever since her parents died, she has had a knack for courting Death. The tribrid wanted it more than anything, that way she could be reunited with her family…”always and forever,” she silently promised. No, what Hope Mikaelson feared the most, is being pinned up against her bedroom wall...with those lips crashing into hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>24 HOURS EARLIER……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was just a normal Wednesday morning, MG was flipping through his new comic book. Lizzie had surprised him with the gift, knowing it wasn’t supposed to come out for another two weeks. The blonde had been trying to win his heart over. The two of them had become extremely close lately, MG was over the moon ecstatic with Lizzie’s change of heart. Lizzie on the other hand, was starting to recognize everything MG has done for her  and decided that she deserves someone that genuinely wants what's best for her. As students were making their way to breakfast, Alyssa Chang made her presence known by ripping the comic book out of MG’s grasp and straddling his lap. This didn't go unnoticed by bystanders, one of them being Lizzie Saltzman herself. Before the twin could react or smite the she-devil, Alyssa leaned forward and pressed her lips to the now uncomfortable vampire. The kiss ended before it really had a chance to progress any further, and MG just shot the witch a confused look. “Uhmm Alyssa, I thought we agreed to just be friends after everything that happened with Jed? Besides, I'm with Lizzie now.” “WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL MG?!” Speak of the devil...he was in trouble and he knew it. “Gross, whatever,” said Alyssa as she un-straddled the poor boy. “He’ll do,” as she walked to her next victim. She stalked up to one of the wolves in Jed’s pack and started making out with him in the middle of the corridor. Everyone who witnessed this tragedy, was puzzled by Alyssa’s sudden outburst of behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>By the time lunch had come around, there were rumors being spread of people hooking up left and right all over the school. It felt like a deja vu moment when Pothos, Cupid’s brother, had shown up. Hope was researching possible monsters that could cause such things to happen, at her lunch table with the twins, MG, Kaleb, Ethan and Jed. Kaleb and Jed were at each other’s throats again, they both had fallen victim to Alyssa Chang’s hit list this morning and were both trying to win her back. Ethan and Josie were enjoying small talk until Maya Machado walked up to the tribrid and started to openly flirt with the girl. Maya leaned down in front of the auburn- haired girl and whispered something into the girls’ ear, but not before kissing her on the cheek. Josie was seething, she noticed how easy it was for the other girl to make Hope blush….”How dare she!!??” Josie thought. “ she’s walking around here like she has a claim on Hope, well she doesn't, she’s mine!” Her rival turned back to the table and grabbed Josie’s untouched apple before winking at her and leaving the entire group stunned. “Jo, can i have my arm back please?” Asked Ethan...The twin had been siphoning from the other Machado sibling the entire time, ready to make a move at any moment. “Jeez, are you sure Dark Josie is really gone? You could've fooled me just now… i mean if looks could kill, that girl would be dead,” announced Jed. The brunette was suddenly embarrassed when she realized her actions, she glanced at Hope before grabbing her items and fleeing the scene. The siphoner decided to skip the rest of her classes and take the time to try and calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lizzie had been looking for her twin since classes let out for the day, she knew Josie just needed time to calm down. She knew how much the new girl got under her sister’s skin, especially in regards to Hope. If it would have been her, she wouldn't have had that kind of restraint that her twin did. That was the difference between the two, Lizzie would unapologetically claim what was hers, so the whole world knew...josie would not. The blonde was just about to head back to the shared room, to see if her sister had returned when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. The next thing she knew was her body was on autopilot, it was like an out of body experience...all she knew is she needed Hope. On her way to find the tribrid, she found Rafael, Sebastian, and MG. All three boys had the same reaction to the one and only Lizzie Saltzman throwing them against the wall and kissing them. Everytime the twin kissed a victim, she could feel a strong force draining the energy out of them. It was a different feeling from siphoning, but had the same effect. She didn't want to kiss them, well maybe MG a little, but it was like she couldn't control herself, like a puppet on some strings. When she made it back to her room she found just the person she was being called to. “ lizzie are you okay? You dont look like yourself,” asked hope. “ never better! What are you doing all alone in my room? If you wanted me you should have just said so,” said Lizzie with a flirtatious undertone. She was making her way over to the tribrid, watching her like a predator to its prey. “ I-I-Im just, I was just coming to check on Josie, she seemed really upset earlier and wanted to make sure she was okay.” “ oh, hop off it...you know she’s never going to admit her feelings for you, so why waste your time with her when you have someone like me, that knows what she wants.” Lizzie was uncomfortably close, Hope knew this had to be the new Malivore monster’s doing...she had to find out what she was dealing with so she decided to play along. “ oh really? What exactly is it that you want?what do you desire?” “you, with your body i would never have to search for another host ever again. You're enticing, powerful, sexy, and can get anything and everything you want.” Hope gulped at that response, just as Lizzie was leaning in to kiss the tribrid...Josie walked through the door looking more distraught than earlier that day. “LIZZZIE!! HOW COULD YOU?!?” The twin shouted before fleeing their bedroom. If a heart would break, be haphazardly taped together, and shattered in a matter of moments...that is what Josie was feeling in this moment. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to run….that is until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hope hated that Josie had to see that, she was trying to get more clues as to what monster they were dealing with...but it came at a very high cost. Eventually she pieced together that the new monster was a succubus. In the book she was reading earlier it said, “succubus is a female demon that feeds off of sexual energy, it can possess a host to do its bidding and can switch hosts with its serpent like tail. If its tail is cut off and the hosts’ body that it inhabits dies before it can jump, it will die with the host.”  Hope knew that if she can find its weakness she can go for the kill. If the entity wanted her, she wasn't afraid...she was ready to die, if it meant that thing would die with her. She was always hesitant on becoming a full tribrid, she didn't know what to expect once the transition was complete. To be honest,she didn't know if this plan would work but she knew she had to try. She wasn’t afraid to die, she welcomed death if it meant her loved one’s were safe. What she feared the most was this moment as Josie Saltzman pushed her way into the tribrid’s room and pinned the older girl to the wall. Hope could feel her eye’s turn gold, her long time best friend, crush, and dare she say it, the love of her life was pinning her with so much force to her bedroom wall. It wasn't until she felt the siphoner’s lips crash into hers that she realized the succubus had chosen to take the form of Hope’s greatest weakness. Josie’s lips were gliding against hers, the feeling was intoxicating, better than anything she had ever succumbed to before. The tribrid figured, if she was going to die, this is how she would choose to go out….right here at this moment. So instead of pushing her best friend away, she returned the kiss with as much passion and fervor as possible. Lips and teeth clashed, clothes were being discarded...hope took that moment to relish in how beautiful the other girl was before growling in approval and reconnecting her mouth to the lower part of the siphoner’s neck. A soft moan escaped Josie’s mouth before reconnecting it back to Hope’s. “ this is what heaven must feel like,” thought Hope. At that moment she felt a sharp jab of pain shoot through her neck as she felt the succubus take over, before it could fully become one with the tribrid, Hope grabbed onto its tail and ripped it completely off of the entity. In doing this, Hope was flung backwards towards the bed and it completely shattered, objects were flying around the room as Hope was trying to hold off on completing the possession. This was it, she hated that the shared moment between them was halted like this, but it reminded her of what her mission was. She looked down at the confused siphoner, noticing tears forming in her eyes at the realization of what had taken place. “ J-J-Jo, I-I need you to listen to me, I need you to k-kill me before this thing jumps again. Please! It's the only way to stop it before it does more damage.” Josie was sobbing, she couldn't kill her best friend, not after everything that just transpired between them...she just got her and refused to let go that fast. “ Jo, it’s trying to jump, i promise i’ll be okay...i'll just transition, but you need to do it quickly!! N-N- NOW JO!” The twin just couldn't bring herself to do it, not before getting everything out in the open so she did what she could in that moment.  Josie took every ounce of her being and kissed the other girl like her life depended on it, “Jo, I promise I'll come back to you, always and forever. You just have to do this, be strong like I know you are, I'll be okay.” The other girl closed her drenched eyes and pushed the tribrid back into the broken off part of the bedpost, and then everything stopped….and in that moment it seemed as Josie’s heart did too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8 HOURS LATER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was Friday morning, the sun was just barely coming up and students were getting ready for the day. Alaric had been trying to keep what happened to Hope on the down low, at least until she woke up. Her body was currently in one of the holding cells in the school’s basement. Alaric thought it would be a safer precaution for when the tribrid did wake up, the only problem was his daughter refused to leave her side. Josie was distraught over losing Hope like this, and at her hand as well. She needed her to wake up, she depended on it. The one person she wanted the most in this world to hold her and tell her it was going to all be okay, was fighting for her life beside her. Lizzie had come to check on her sister every few hours, mostly to make sure she was still alive. She didn't trust that Hope would be able to control herself once she fully transitioned into her full form, but Josie couldn't be bothered by the ifs, ands, and buts. Dr. Saltzman informed Freya and the rest of Hope’s family of the circumstances and they were ALL on their way to their beloved niece. Josie needed to be there when Hope woke up, so in the meantime she just waited. “ Hope Andrea Mikaelson,… I love you and I need you to come back to me, you promised. YOU promised you would come back, so please come back to me Hope. I need you, now more than ever. I need to know that you're going to be okay, that we’ll be okay. Please love, come back!” Josie cried. Hours passed, and eventually Josie was greeted by Hope’s family. It had been two more days, as they took turns waiting for the corpse to show any signs of life. She had lost track of time, and she almost gave up on Hope returning when she heard a sharp intake of air beside her. “J-J-Joosie !?” Hope said in a panic.  Her best friend rushed to her side and embraced the older girl, but was suddenly thrown back to the other side of the cell. “ Jo, i need you to get out of here! I-I cant control it you, you- you your blood. You gotta go.” Hope looked at her with blood lust in her eyes, “i just got you back i can't leave you, please don't make me again.” Freya interrupted,” Honey, go wash up, you see she is awake now...this next part isn't going to be pretty and even though i know Hope would never hurt you, she isn't in control right now...go tell your father she is awake and we will take it from here.” Josie hesitated towards Freya, “you promise she will be okay?” This time it was Hope that answered, “ Jo, I promised I would come back to you, and I promise it will be okay...but i need you to do this for me please.” The twin nodded as she ascended back into her new reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Josie informed her father of the tribrid’s awakening, Alaric decided to hold a morning meeting. He wanted to announce Hope’s sacrifice to the school,with their recent Malivore Monster and make sure everyone was aware  that she was okay,but needed time to adjust. Everyone knew things were going to be different with the tribrid not at their beckoning call, but they knew that she was the one who needed to take this time for herself and for the safety of the school. Josie didn't like the idea of not being by Hope’s side, so much had happened over the last few days and she just needed to be on solid ground. She needed to know that things were going to get better between the two, that things would come to an understanding...but only time was going to tell. Josie just wished time was on her side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Knight’s Quarrel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knight Hope, because we were robbed!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always feel free to comment suggestions, questions, etc.</p><p>This chapter is very Hosie centric, i will focus on other ships and characters over the next two chapters, i promise!<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only CW does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It’s been two weeks since Hope had first woken up, she still had a lot to learn about her new form. The newly transitioned tribrid was afraid of herself, she didnt know what to expect once the transition would be completed. There were so many questions running through her mind before it all took place. Would she be able to wolf out? Would she still retain her magic? Will Josie still love her, now that the process of becoming the greatest evil was complete? The first 3 days back were the hardest, and unfortunately her questions were answered. With everything that had taken place over the last few weeks she failed to keep track of the full moon cycle; so the first night the tribrid awoke, she had completely wolfed out. It was more painful than she had remembered before, and with the newly found bloodlust added into the mix, she wanted to kill everyone and everything in sight. Hope ended up snapping her Aunt Rebekah´s neck before Freya cast a sleep spell on her niece. The next morning, Josie had come down to visit her best friend and just as the brunette made her way in sight, hope could hear every drop of blood in the siphoner´s veins. The tribrid craved Josie in ways she couldnt begin to fathom since the incident in her room. With Josie so close to her, she could smell the scent of the blood running through her veins,it was intoxicating...there was a pull she felt to the other girl and it scared Hope the lengths she would go to for a taste….she shook the head out of her thought. It was too painful to try and think about,  “Jo, you need to get out of here, I can't be around you so soon. Go!” the brunette didn't look scared, just worried about her friend… “Hope I needed to see you.” Josie was making it harder for Hope, so she figured if Jo wasn't scared of her, then she would make sure to keep her away at all costs. “Yeah well i don't want to see you, you did this to me!! NOW GET OUT!!” Just then, both girls were knocked to the ground by a force of Hope's magic, Alaric and Freya were making their way down when they witnessed this. After that, no one, especially Josie was allowed near Hope...and the tribrid had to live with what she had done.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Over the course of the two weeks Hope was locked up, her family had helped her gain control over her newfound power and thirst. She no longer was being locked up in the holding cells, and was allowed back with the other students. Everyone was afraid of her, and avoided her like the plague…that is except for Josie. Hope had promised herself that she wouldnt hurt her best friend again and took it upon herself to avoid the brunette at all costs. That didnt mean she didn't think about her, no completely the opposite...the siphoner invaded every thought of the tribrid’s. Hope knew it would be safer this way, especially since her newfound bloodlust was never fully satisfied. Anytime she could smell Josie’s blood it made every fiber in her being want to satisfy the urge to plunge her fangs into the other girl. So she decided to spend what little time was left with her family while they were still around. Over the past two weeks, the Original Family was all everyone could talk about. Kol and Davina were the talk of the school, Davina and Lizzie seemed to grow closer while Kol was making friends with Jed, Kaleb, Landon and Raf. When Freya and Rebekah werent taking turns with their niece, Alaric thought it would be good for the students to learn from the two Originals. Davina and Kol were the first ones to leave, they had been helping Caroline and Marcel research loopholes for the twins. Rebekah and Freya decided to stay a little bit longer to help Hope. They could sense that she wasnt being completely honest with them and it hurt them both to see their niece be so closed off like this. Rebekah sensed it had to do with the transition, but Freya had suspected it had to do with the Saltzman twin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Books upon books were being stacked upon the wooden table, Josie was currently standing on a short pile of books as she was trying to reach one of her favorite books from the very top shelf. She was almost there when she felt the stack of books beneath her begin to tumble, just then Freya came up behind the girl and caught her before she got hurt.  “Woah there, what in the world were you thinking using books to stand on?” asked the original. “You know you do have magic, you could've just used that to get it down.” Josie turned away from the older witch embarrassed,  “I guess that slipped my mind, I was just so eager for the escape of the pages that I just looked past that part.” “You okay?” Josie didn't exactly want to explain to Hope’s aunt why her heart felt like it was breaking at the thought of her niece. Freya knew there was more to the eye when it came to the two girls, she felt as if she was watching her own relationship with her wife unfold before her eyes in the two girls. “Now Josie, is it? I've been around for centuries, I know when someone is lying to my face, I've used the ‘im fine’ line one too many times myself, but it's okay to feel and let your guard down. Now tell me, why are you trying to escape? Does this have anything to do with Hope?” At this a single tear rolled down the brunette's face before she quickly wiped it away.  “I-I, we've been through so much together, especially recently...I miss her. Ever since she woke up, she has been avoiding me like the black plague and it hurts. Right before, sh-she asked me to kill her...we were really vulnerable with each other, it was everything I had ever wished for and more. F-F-Freya, I love Hope. Ive loved her since the moment I first met her, and over the years I accepted that I'd never be the one to hold her heart, that I'd always just be the best friend...but lately I really thought I had a chance. When she yelled at me down in the cellar, it broke me to see her like that...and to add insult to injury, shes been avoiding me since she has come out of the holding cell. I just want to escape this reality for a little while.” Hopes aunt felt sorry for the girl, she knew how stubborn her niece was when it came to giving away her heart. Now she knew what Hope’s problem was, she just needed to help her niece accept it so no more damage was done. “Josie, you are a very brave, strong, powerful young woman and I know this has nothing to do with anything you have done. Hope cares for you, in fact i'm willing to bet my life that she feels the very same way you do, but in all honesty...she is gonna have to come to that realization on her own. Ive been around a long time and I cant even fathom what Hope is going through right now...she has so much power coursing through her veins and is struggling to refrain from letting it take over. I know she will come around, so dont give up on her just yet.” At this, the younger girl embraced Freya and thanked her, before making her way to the Old Mill to escape reality.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    It was getting dark out when Hope caught a whiff of Josies blood nearby. The tribrid needed to shift, she had been feeling so overwhelmed with the transition and all of the badgering questions she was receiving. It felt freeing to be able to run in wolf form again, that was until she picked up on Josie’s scent. Hope had been trying her best to avoid confronting the twin, everything about Josie made the tribrid want to lose control..but the wolf could sense something was wrong. Once she reached the Old Mill, she found Josie laid out on the floor surrounded by a bunch of fairytale books. “she must have fallen asleep,” she thought...until she noticed the blood on the siphoner's fingers. Before Hope could investigate or lose control,  she was knocked unconscious from behind. Josie was the first one to come to, although the scene in front of her seemed familiar...something was off. The last thing she remembered was reading one of her favorite books at the Mill. The siphoner had woken up in the middle of the woods, she was wearing a blue corset, with black leather pants, matching with a pair of black boots and a pale blue cloak of some sort. It looked and felt as though she was back in her subconscious, but if that was the case shouldnt she be the one in control? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard movement  about 50 feet in front of her, when she got closer she recognized it as Hope. The tribrid was dressed in a red armor, paired with a red cloak and a sword. “This has to be a dream, I must've dozed off while reading,” Josie thought. As Hope was standing up the siphoner felt herself blush at the sight of a Knight version of hope, “Dammit! Why do you have to look so good in my dreams too!? its not fair! I swear your Mikaelson charm will be the death of me.” Hope just chuckled at this, “Jo, as flattering as that is, I don't think this is a dream...the last thing I remember is seeing you unconscious at the Mill before being attacked from behind as well. Are we in your subconscious again?” “Honestly, i'm not sure, i don't think we are...i don't have access to any of my magic here. Do you have any of yours?” The tribrid tried to do a small light spell but nothing happened, that's when she noticed the bloodlust was gone. If she was being completely honest with herself, she felt relieved, but then that left the very big elephant in the room of why she had been avoiding the other girl. She had to think quick before that came up in conversation, she felt guilty for doing so but couldn’t don’t  control herself around her best friend. Whatever was going on, they needed to get back to the real world. “Well, no magic here, so the next thing we need to do is see if we will run across someone or someplace else.” Josie just nodded as they began walking through the woods.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    It felt like hours had passed before they made it into a clearing, that's when they both noticed a huge castle before them. “We need to see who is there, maybe they can explain what's going on,” mentioned Hope. Once both girls made it into the castle, it looked like it had been abandoned. “Hello?! Is anybody home,” yelled the tribrid. “My friend and I are lost and we need some help.” no response. They both were making their way upstairs, Hope leading with her sword at the ready with Josie following close behind.  Just before the girls reached the top of the stair case they heard a door open followed by footsteps. This startled Hope and she quickly pushed Josie into the broom cupboard and pinned the poor girl to the wall, motioning for the other girl to be quiet. It wasnt until the footsteps passed by and could be heard descending from where they once came that both girls noticed their proximity. Both girls flustered at the position, Hope found herself entranced by the brunette's lips and Josie felt herself leaning closer and closer until they were nothing but a breath away from each other. The door jolted open and Rafael was standing before them, he had ornamented robes and sitting on top of his head was a crown. “Guinevere what on earth are you two doing here? The others will be here soon!” Both girls suddenly jolted away from each other, puzzled by their friend's statement. “Uhmm Raf, what's going on? Whyd you call me Guinevere and what are we all doing here?¨ asked Josie. </p><p>“My name is Arthur, surely my wife  to be and best friend would know this by now, as for what we are doing, my sister will be here shortly and we need to get everything prepared for her arrival. Now cousin, go make sure the stables are well prepared, the rest of the knights should be arriving shortly.” at this, he leaned forward and kissed Josie. The twin was stunned at this, Hope on the other hand was fuming. “Hope, calm down. He thinks I'm his wife, Guinevere.”  It dawned on Josie that the book she was reading before she was knocked unconscious was the tale of King Arthur,and then she remembered the symbol on one of the pages of the book. “I'm pretty sure it's my fault we are here right now...i was reading about King Arthur, more specifically Guinevere and Lancelot. I remember touching a symbol on the book and then waking up in the woods.” Hope just mumbled, “great , so now what? Do we just go along with everything and watch it play out? We need to figure out a way back home.” Josie was gonna use this to her advantage, she missed the auburn-haired girl and she deserved to know why she had been avoiding her. In the meantime it couldn't hurt to go along with everything, maybe there's a reason they were brought here. “If Raf is King Arthur, and I'm Guinevere...he called you cousin, so that must make you Lancelot in this equation. I say we split up and find out as much as we can and we can meet up later to discuss, before Morgana shows up.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Down at the stables, Hope was making sure there was enough hay and water for the horses when the other knights decided to show up. She thanked the distraction though, she could sense the tension between her and Josie rising and she didnt want to be caught in the crossfires. Being round Josie again was nice, it was addicting...but she broke the siphoner’s heart and she knew it...she had no right to be upset when Raf, or Arthur kissed her, it was better this way.  Her family name cursed any and every relationship it came to, she couldnt put Josie in that kind of position, especially now that word got out tht she was a full tribrid. The thought alone that people could be hunting her just by existing, she had no choice but to let the brunette go. Hope’s thoughts were interrupted by the one and only Morgana Le Fay in the flesh. “have you figured it out yet?” the older woman asked. “Figured out what exactly? How much I hate horse stables?” Hope mumbled. “Have you figured out why i brought you here yet?” Hope looked alarmed at this statement, “YOU brought us here? I dont get it, why? What kind of sick joke are you playing at lady?” “Oh my dear, it's no joke, I was called to you both, you see…when I watched your friend a few days before bringing you here, I noticed her love of fairy tales. It was honestly too easy, i placed a spell on the book she was reading that would transport the two of you here. As to why, I thought that would be a bit more obvious, you see  I am Morgana Le Fay. I was the most powerful witch of my time, but i was betrayed by everyone i loved..starting with my cousin and sister in law. I was always protective of my little brother Arthur and when I saw that tramp break his heart for the likes of our cousin, I knew I needed to act.” Hope was confused, this was too much to be taken in...she didn't like the feeling she was getting, “okay so what does that have to do with us?” Morgana just cackled, “everything little girl, you see I placed a generational curse on the two of them, they are bound to meet and fall in love again and again,time after time. Lancelot was foolish and wasnt up front with his love for guinevere, because he too thought of it as a forbidden love. Sound familiar? By the time Guinevere married Arthur, the tension grew and their yearning for each other grew worse...if Lancelot would have spoken up before the engagement, he would have saved himself a whole lot of trouble. But no! They both had to break Arthurs heart! So in order to break the curse, you know what you must do, dont you? Oh and you don't have much time either...fess up before nightfall or your Guinevere dies.” Just as Hope was about to lunge forward and attack the woman, she disappeared before her eyes. The tribrid had to warn Josie before it was too late, but first she needed to gather up the courage to speak her truth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Once Hope found Josie again, she made up her mind that she was just going to convince her friend to run away and figure out an alternative way to get back home. If Josie was nowhere near the witch, then she couldnt be killed. Hope couldn’t watch Jo die in any more universes, especially if it could be prevented. When Hope found the twin, she dragged her into a quiet room. To introduce her plan. “Jo, we need to get out of here..now! We can run away together and figure out an escape plan… we don't need to entertain these people anymore.”  “Hope you're scaring me, what do you know that i don't? Did you find out why we are here?” Hope debated telling Josie the truth, but decided against it. “Jo please just trust me on this one, let's just run away before anyone notices we are gone, please! Once we are out of sight I will explain everything, but please we have to hurry!” Josie thought this was super out of character for her best friend, but she knew if Hope was scared, that she should be as well. As they made their way into the clearing, a loud crash of thunder could be heard, dark clouds covered the sky, it was too late...Hope could sense Morgana’s magic at play. Just as they were about to enter the woods, Hope looked back and noticed the knights of the round table were following close behind, each one possessed by black magic. “Jo, keep going, i'm going to get rid of these guys..i'll meet up with you.” The tribrid jumped off the back of the horse, sword in one hand and an axe in the other ready to attack. She had defeated each warrior with ease, but before she killed the last one she was hit with a hard blow to her torso. She felt the sword cut through the armor and pierce her skin, she needed to find Josie. Once in the woods, she was met with the twins’ blood curdling scream. She ran as fast as she could, trying to find her best friend, her body felt like it was going to completely give out.. her lungs couldnt take the pressure, but her main priority was Josie. Morgana had a blade to the brunette's throat, ready to spill the siphoner's blood at any moment. “Wait!! Stop!! Don't do it!” The tribrid begged. “Morgana, please!” “You’re too late, I warned you of the consequences if you didn't tell her the truth.” Josie just looked at Hope, tears in her eyes, “Tell me what Hope?” Hope knew what she had to do to make it stop, she sighed defeatedly, “Okay, you win Morgana… Jo, she brought us here… she told me down at the stables that if i didn't confess my feelings for you, you would die by her hand.” “And you didn't think to tell me this before leaving the castle?!? You could have saved us all of this trouble, and now we are both going to die!” “I know, i'm so sorry Jo, I just wanted to protect you...i thought if we ran away from them, that we could figure a way out of here ourselves, but i was wrong to think I could escape this. I was scared to tell you how i felt, because that would mean it was real… I broke your heart and I can't forgive myself for that, i just didn't want to see you get hurt because...well I-I love you Jo.” “Now, was that so hard?” asked Morgana just before everything went black. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hope woke up to the forest floor, she knew they were back home near the Old Mill. She sensed she wasnt alone, Josie was right beside her, starting to wake up. Once Josie opened her eyes, she was met with a very naked Hope Mikaelson. Flashbacks from their night in Hope’s room, were starting to resurface at the sight, she quickly looked away before throwing Hope her jacket. “Uhmm Hope you may want to cover up.” both girls were flushed. “Well we made it back, are you okay? You dont look so good. Hope?” “I’ll be fine Jo, we just need to make it back to the school, it's been a while since i fed and the smell of your blood isn't helping the matter.” As soon as she finished speaking, Hope collapsed to the ground. “Hope, you need to feed now, you won't make it back to the school, Not like this. Feed off of me, I trust you.” Josie just gave Hope permission to do what she had been dreaming about since the transition, she couldn't stop her eyes from glowing and giving into the bloodlust at the thought. “Jo, you may trust me but I don't trust myself...why do you think ive been avoiding you? Your blood, it's different from everyone elses...its scent is so much stronger, it's almost like it's calling to me, everytime im around you, the want to sink my teeth into you only grows into a need. I dont know if i can control myself, if i satisfy that urge. I don't want to hurt you.” “Hope, if you don't, you won't make it..i can't carry you. You need to feed off of me.”  Before Josie could continue, Hope was already in front of her, eyes glowing and fangs out. “Are you sure?” Hope asked… Josie just nodded in response. It was as if time itself was going in slow motion, both girls were entranced… Josie felt Hope place a kiss on her neck before letting her teeth sink in completely. The tribrid had only begun to get used to feeding off of other beings, but nothing compared to this moment. Both girls were in a euphoric high at this feeling, Josie slightly turned on...while Hope was in a complete state of bliss. The auburn-haired girl didn't think she could ever get enough of Josie’s blood but knew she had to stop. Before she stepped back she lapped up the few droplets of blood that were spilling from Josie's neck before leaving open mouth kisses trailing down to the siphoners collar bone. “Thank you,” Hope said silently. They knew they had a lot to talk about, but they just walked back to the school in a comfortable silence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Once back in her room, Hope was met with her aunt Freya asleep across her bed. “Everyone must've been worried,” she thought to herself. As she wrapped herself up next to her aunt, Hope nudged her a little to let the older woman know she was there. “H-Hope?! Oh thank god! Rebekah and I were so worried, especially when we noticed both you and Josie gone. Are you okay my love?” Hope just nodded. “You wouldn't believe where we were even if I tried to begin explaining it. Let's just say, Malivore monster brought us back in time to the King Arthur time period.” “Well, did you guys at least sort out everything? Josie was really upset earlier, she cares about you. Shes a good one Hope... when i first met Keelin, i ran from everything i was feeling for her. Its a Mikaelson trait, to run from those we love. You do love her don't you?” “Aunt Freya, how were you able to let Keelin in? Im scared that my life is going to jeopordize hers, just from being in the same vicinity. Its easier to push her away than to see her hurt. I'm afraid to lose her just like everyone else.” Freya thought of this before answering her niece's question, “Hope, look at me… do you think you will ever love another, the way you love this girl?” Hope just shook her head no, “don't waste what time you have with her then, you don't know what will happen but if you're constantly living in a state of fear...you are going to slowly kill each other in the process. It took me way to long to fess up to Keelin, the only thing i regret is not doing it sooner. Theres always going to be a monster, you may lose one another but dont let that stop you from enjoying the now. I'm glad you both made it back safely, now let's get some rest little one.” Hope felt like she was gaining control back of her life, she just needed to figure out her next step. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want more Hosie mutuals on Twitter!<br/>@ashtonsanders97</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “Off With Your Head, Bitch!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always feel free to leave suggestions, comments, and questions. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only CW does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Alaric Saltzman never thought in a million years that he would ever hear from Tyler Lockwood again, but it was a Tuesday afternoon when he got the call. “Alaric, we need to talk in person, the matter is urgent. There’s a witch that has some information regarding one of your newer students, a wolf.” This sent up red flags to the headmaster, when a witch has a premonition of another person they’ve never met… it usually meant trouble. There were only three students that came to mind, the Machados and Rafael. He needed to go, if this vision was in regard to his late girlfriend’s kids, he could at least warn their mother. “Do you happen to know the name or description of said kid? There’s 3 students that are new and wolves, two of which are the new sheriffs kids...they’ve recently activated their wolf sides. The third student, well he had been in foster care most of his life. His human biological father only recently came back into his life, meaning the wolf gene comes from his mother..whoever she may be.” There was a pause on the other end of the line, “Tyler? Are you still there?” “Yes, i'm still here, just processing. We cant speak of this any longer over the phone, you need to meet with me for a few days, Lockwood Manor...tonight.” Alaric knew he had no choice but to go, at least Freya was still around...she could take his place for a few days to get things situated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <br/>       Wednesday morning, Freya was making her way around the school. She was surprised when Alaric asked her for help. The original sibling was missing her wife and child but she figured she could at least keep an eye on her niece for a little while longer. When Alaric asked her to try and locate Raf’s mother, she knew it was something serious. If it wasn’t for the impending doom over the Mikaelson name, she would’ve liked to have started up a sanctuary school herself, she still may when she goes back home. Over the last few days, she’s noticed her niece and the headmaster’s daughter making progress in their relationship. Her niece wasnt ostracizing the younger witch, but she also wasnt attached to the hip like she thought they’d be by now… so it was progress if anything. As Freya was making her rounds, she noticed the lack of adult supervision throughout the school. Kids were nonchalantly disobeying school rules out in the open. She found some of the students in compromising positions. A large group of witches were getting high and practicing dark magic, she unfortunately witnessed Jed and Kaleb getting hot and heavy in the library, and spotted some of the vampires feeding on some students in broad daylight. She was walking through the gardens when she felt little arms wrap around her torso. Since she had first arrived, she had taken a liking to Pedro...he reminded her of little Nik. She missed her son so much, so Pedro was a welcome distraction. Both were walking through the gardens, the child asking her questions about everything...that is until she sensed they were not alone. Before Freya could mutter a spell, it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Since the night she fed on her best friend, Hope could feel herself losing control. The tribrid no longer wanted blood bags, not when the mere thought of the siphoner’s blood was turning her inside out. When they made it back to the school that night, she wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth back into the twin. She ended up going back out and draining quite a few people, but they were no match compared to the siphoner. Hope knew she couldn't go back to ignoring Josie completely, she had hung out with the twin 3 times since that night..each time as torturous as the last. Hope didn't want her vampire side to hurt Josie, so to deal with their shared secret...she had been wolfing out more often. When in her wolf form, it was easier to control the urges; she didn't feel the need to compel as many humans to be her meal. Maya had been accompanying the tribrid on runs, as a precaution.The auburn-haired girl doesn't trust herself not to drain any other humans. This didn't go unnoticed by Josie, in fact she had noticed her best friend being more social than usual and it was making her more jealous and irritable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Back in the siphoners shared room, Lizzie was trying to meditate. The disadvantage to being a siphoner twin, is that Josie’s moods would affect her before ever seeing her twin. So when the brunette stormed into the room, she knew it had to deal with the tribrid. “Jo, jealousy doesn't look good on you, if you would just go for it you wouldn't be having this problem.” “I thought things were getting better between us, but she's been out with Maya every night this week, that bitch has purposely been shoving it in my face. Yesterday, she was hanging out with Landon! Landon for crying out loud!” Lizzie knew that Landon was a touchy subject but maybe the other girl had a good reason for it. “Jo, maybe you should just tell her how it's making you feel, it can't hurt. Like you said, things are better between you two, she isn't completely avoiding you like before. I know she fed off of you the night you two came back from the woods, i felt it...I wasn't going to push, but maybe it's better that she is limiting her time with you. But what do we know? You need to confront her, this is affecting both of us.” Josie was embarrassed and flustered, she didn't intend on anyone knowing about that night, let alone her twin. Lizzie was right, so she decided she would do just that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         The walk back to the school is always long, Hope feels herself more relaxed after a run but completely drained of energy. She decided to wolf out alone tonight, she enjoyed Maya’s company but she wasnt oblivious to the fact that she would shove it in Josie’s face after every run. Freya had been on her case about the twin, Hope understood what her aunt wanted her to do, but she was still on edge and felt it would be better if she gave the other girl some distance. Hope was walking through the garden when a very angry Josie approached her. Honestly it was kinda hot seeing Josie so worked up, but she knew the anger was directed at her so she might as well sit with her tail between her legs and listen to what the twin had to say. “Hey Jo.” “No, don't ‘hey jo’ me, I need answers and I’m going to get them. Whether you want to open up or not, it's the least you can do. I've been patient and understanding since the woods...I know there’s a lot going on between us right now. I've put up with Maya’s antics for the past week, I’ve had to watch you and Landon fall back into place like nothing changed, it's not fair to me. I just want honesty, I need to know where we stand. I know being around me isn't easy for you right now, i know you're struggling…” before Josie could finish Hope was in front of her, “STRUGGLE!? JO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! Struggle is the understatement of the century. I've killed people since that night, just so i dont hurt you...everytime im near you my body reacts without my permission. My fangs come out, my eyes shift, my ears are attained to react to every vein in your body. There's nothing i want more than to kiss you and hold you and give you everything you deserve, but i can’t .” “BULLSHIT! Prove it!” And so, she did. Hope attached the siphoner’s lips to her own. The kiss was desperate, both girls were trying to relay every emotion and frustration that they've been feeling since that night into this kiss. Josie pulled the tribrid closer to her abruptly, causing the older girl to let out a breathy moan before attaching her mouth to the brunette's collar bone. Hope was lost in the moment and was beginning to feel her fangs sink into the other girl's neck when a cackle was heard behind Josie. Hope was the first to glance at the intruder, but that was a mistake because she could feel herself turning into stone yet again. “Jo keep your eyes closed, it's Medu…” was all the auburn-haired girl was able to get out before completely turning solid. “Tsk tsk, look what we have here! Young love! I was in love once, the God of the Seas to be exact.” The siphoner dared not to open her eyes. “Didn't your parents ever teach you to look your elders in the eyes when speaking to them? Take a peak,” Josie was terrified when she felt the hot breath of the monster against her neck, but knew she needed to figure out what the God wanted.“Wh-wh-what do you want? Im sure i can help you find whatever it is. Just please don't kill me.” “Now, Josette Saltzman, I came directly for you,because your father has something I need. My sister Athena cursed me for all of eternity and I will get my revenge. It is completely up to you whether or not i add a few more of your friends to my collection...now be a good girl and go get me my lover’s trident.” “I-I-I don't know where it is, i swear,but if i find it will you let my friend go?” Medusa just sighed in annoyance, “yeah yeah yeah, you have until tomorrow evening or else we will be playing by my terms. Ssssseee you later.” Josie was overwhelmed, she needed to recruit help but it was going to have to wait until tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The sun was just barely coming up when Landon was dragged out of bed by Hope’s best friend. “ Jesus Josie, what the hell?!? A little warning next time!!” “Landon, zip it! Hope is in trouble and i need your help.” The phoenix was alert at this revelation, “ what do you mean she is in trouble?! SPILL!” “Well our newest monster is Medusa, Hope is currently a statue in the school’s garden and Medusa only let me go so I could retrieve Poseidon’s trident. She only gave me until tonight, hence the early wakeup call. I need your help to find it quicker so we can come up with a plan to kill the bitch.” Landon was deep in thought but nodded, “Alright, let's get going then..i'll let Raf and MG know so they can alert the other students and let freya know.” Josie hesitated, “yeah…that's not gonna work. Freya is affected as well. We are on our own.” Both students started to make their way to the artifact room, they had to find this thing fast.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        On the other side of the school, Lizzie was getting ready for her breakfast date with MG. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but things have been going well for them since the succubus...she wanted to show MG that she cared for him just as much as he did for her. When the blonde got out of bed, her twin was already gone for the day, but her bed didn't look like it had been slept in at all. She figured she was with the tribrid a few doors down, Josie never came back last night after she stormed off to find Hope. What Lizzie didn’t know, was that her sister had slept in Hope’s room for her own comfort after what had transpired. Lizzie just shrugged it off, she was proud her sister was finally going after what she wanted. As the twin was finishing her last looks, she noticed movement in the corner of the room. “Jo? Is that you?” When lizzie searched for the movement, she saw nothing...looking back up into the mirror,she noticed the culprit staring at her. Medusa wanted to motivate the other siphoner twin to hurry,she figured who better to do that than her sister. Lizzie was confused that she didn't turn to stone from looking at the God, but then she figured it had to do with the mirror. Before anything else could happen she sent a quick note spell to Josie to warn her twin of the intruder. “Mirrors…” is all it said, but figured her sister would be able to figure it out. “Go away ugly!” Said Lizzie as she turned around, forgetting who she was dealing with. The blonde was instantly turned into a statue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       As soon as MG warned Kaleb and the wolves, he made his way to Lizzie Saltszman’s room to walk her to their date. When he arrived, he wasn't expecting his girlfriend to be a statue...upon seeing this, he fled to find Josie. Students weren’t taking the warning of the new visitor very serious, most were spotted outdoors lounging about. Kaleb decided to have a picnic with Jed, this was short lived when they themselves became victims to Medusa’s stare. MG found Ethan and Maya instantly, both siblings were in the library trying to help Josie find ways to kill the new monster. As the vampire was explaining the number of new statues around the school, Josie and Landon came into view. Landon held the very item the serpentine was looking for, while Josie held a very large shield that was polished to the point that it looked like a mirror. Ethan instantly recognized it as Athen’s shield from the book he was currently reading. “Guys, we need to act fast, no one took the warning seriously and now the entire school is filled with statues of students everywhere,” MG stated. “Well we have what she wants, Lizzie spelled a note to me and it just said mirrors..we figured this would help somehow since it had Medusa’s head on it with these symbols. Ethan, Maya what did you guys find?” MG interrupted, “Wait, Lizzie was sitting at her mirror when i found her...she had turned away from the mirror, so maybe she was trying to warn us that she wasn't affected when she viewed Medusa in the mirror, but only when she turned around. It makes sense.” “We also found out from what we read, that most greek mythology monsters die when their head is cut off...it didn't say medusa specifically but hypothetically speaking if cut off the head, she should die.” Stated Ethan. “If we use this shield as a mirror and don't look directly at her, we should be able to take her down easily, i can use an invisible spell so we can get close enough to attack.” As the group finalized their plan, Josie whispered, “Off with your head, bitch.” She wasn't gonna let this hag get away with this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> 5 HOURS LATER</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The students felt defeated, once Medusa’s head was separated from the body...they thought that the statues would be returned to their original state. They were wrong, their friends and substitute headmaster had remained motionless. Josie knew they needed help, so she called her mother and explained everything that had happened. The twin just wanted her friends back to normal, her father back in town, mostly Hope though...she wanted Hope back in her arms. She shook the thought out off her head, and decided to go visit where Hope now stood to pass time until her mother arrived. “ Hope i don't know if you can hear me or not, I'm going to pretend you can for my sake. Why does this always happen to us? This push and pull, the minute i get you back.. I lose you again. It's not fair! I promise i will fix this, no matter what it takes.” Before leaving her lover, she saw her mother’s car pull up to the front of the school. She just sighed, “I love you Hope Mikaelson.” As soon as the twin saw her mother in sight, she ran up and embraced her. She didn’t dnt realize the weight she was carrying on her shoulders, it just felt nice to be back in her mother’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Through A Prophet’s Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it’s been so long since the last update...hadn't had the motivation to write since Hope almost killed the twins.</p><p>Mentions of Hosie, but not main focus this chapter. But i promise it’ll make sense later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always fell free to leave comments, questions, or suggestions. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only CW does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Its been three days since Josie called her mom to help with their current dilemma, they still haven’t heard back from Alaric and everyone was getting worried. Caroline has been doing her best to comfort her daughter and the rest of the students. Everyone that had been turned to stone still lay dormant in their current predicament; Josie, Landon, and Ethan have been researching through every book in the school and town to find a way to save them. Three days was more than enough time for everyone to completely lose it. The siphoner’s mom thought it best for classes to continue to help keep a sense of normality. The blonde vampire wished she could get a hold of Alaric, but the last time she heard from him was a few days ago...the man’s ramblings didn’t make any sense. He had told her that he was going out of town on an urgent matter but not to worry because he had coverage, but then proceeded to warn her that what he was investigating could also get him killed. She should’ve known to halt what she was doing then, and come to check into town before it was too late. Maybe then, both of her daughter’s would’ve greeted her instead of one. Since her arrival, Josie had barely looked in her direction. Her daughter had spent the majority of the three days held up in the library, talking to Hope’s statue, or hope’s room. She didn’t blame her though, if it was her she wouldn’t have been able to sleep next to her stone twin sister in the same room either. Aside from her own daughter, Caroline noticed how on edge the rest of the students were...especially Rafael. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Around 3am, Rafael was jolted awake by another nightmare. They had started the night he woke up in the woods from that weird dream of Hope, Josie, and himself in the medieval time period. He knew he had royal blood in his lineage that led back to King Arthur, but everything about that dream felt off. When he started to head back to the school that night, he happened to witness Hope feeding off of Josie and decided to keep it to himself. It was just a coincidence that they were in the woods around the same time he was too, that dream couldn’t have been real. Ever since that night, the nightmares and dreams got more and more intense. Some of the less intense dreams started to come true, the night he had dreamt Madusa visited freaked him out the most due to her untimely visit the next day. Since then, his nightmares got worse and he was afraid they were going to come to pass like his other ones. He noticed that he would be jolted awake every morning at the same time, this time Landon spoke up about it. “ Hey man, you gotta talk to me. This has been going on for a while now and I don’t know how to help if you don’t let me in. I’m here for you and this has become an every night thing. You’re more restless, you’ve been acting strange. What’s going on?” Rafael knew he couldn’t keep it a secret anymore, “Bro, I’m really scared. These dreams and nightmares I’ve been having are coming true, I think something is wrong with me and I don’t know what to do to make them stop.”  “It’s been about a week and a half since you’ve started waking up in the middle of the night, these weren’t like your normal nightmares. What happened the night you came back from the woods? Was anyone else out there with you? Maybe it’s a spell or a witch’s doing?” Raf didn’t think of that, but he knew he couldn’t tell Landon about seeing Hope and Josie that night. Things were still kind of awkward around that topic, so he decided to lie, “I’m not sure, I didn’t see anyone but who's to say there wasn’t anyone out there? I gotta do something though, these newer dreams...they can’t happen. I-I won’t let them happen. What do I do?” “You know, when Hope was in Malivore, Josie really helped me out. I remember being on edge because I was having visions of Hope, Josie gave me these herbs that helped calm my nerves. She is also a really great listener, since she is a witch, maybe try talking to her and see if she can see something that we don’t. I’m always here for you, but maybe getting someone else’s perspective may be the answer.” The werewolf figured he could find the twin tomorrow, or not. He didn’t want to bother the twin, she was busy trying to find a way to bring back everyone else...his dilemma could wait.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Four days had passed and still no inkling of a clue as to how to bring back everyone from Medusa’s curse. Josie was currently sitting in the school’s library gathering all of the greek mythology books she could find. Ethan was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago to help her, him and MG went to the Mystic Falls library to get some more books for their session. All she wanted was Hope and her sister back, the two most important people in her life. The twin had been avoiding her bedroom since the whole mishap, she didn’t want to be reminded of Lizzie’s predicament. She felt as though it was her fault for not finding the trident fast enough, so she had been sleeping in Hope’s room to avoid her twin’s stone gaze. She needed answers, but they hadn’t found anything profound that they already didn’t know. Josie was beyond frustrated, she needed help and it seemed like no one else was taking things as serious as she was. The twin drops the new stack of books on the table before completely throwing them across the floor and dropping to her knees. The siphoner was completely overwhelmed and losing it, that’s when she noticed Ethan walking up to her, before setting down a huge stack of books on the floor beside her. “ Jo? We will find a way. I know it’s frustrating, our friends are out there stuck like this...but we will get them back.” “ But what if we don’t? What if the next Malivore monster comes and it’s just us? I need my sister back, I need Hope back,  we need the rest of the super squad back. We’ve been searching every book for something, just anything, and nothing has come up. I feel defeated, I’m exhausted and I know I can’t rest until they’re back.” “Listen, if it makes you feel any better… you’re not alone. I’ve got your back, and I know personally.. I will be by your side until they are back,” the jock stated as he wiped a tear that was rolling down Josie’s cheek. “Now, can I please give you a hug?” Josie felt a little bit better after the embrace, “ Thank you E.” Just then, she noticed Landon coming their way. “ Hey Jo, have you seen Raf? He was supposed to talk to you about something urgent.” “Uhh no, not today. Is he okay?” Landon explained what was going on with him, because he knew if Raf hadn’t talked to Josie yet, he probably wouldn’t talk to her at all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    During the lunch period, Rafael decided to wolf out...he had been on edge since this morning. The wolf was practically avoiding Landon all day, knowing his brother would question if he had talked to the siphoner witch. Once in his wolf form, Raf started to feel the stress leave his body. He was getting closer to the Old Mill, when he felt another presence watching him. He started to feel panicked, because no one was in sight… He remembered making it to the mill just before the flashes began. What the wolf saw scared him...the school was on fire but it wasn't a normal kind of flame, it was blue. Then the flash changed to Hope drowning, to Dr. Saltzman dying. Luckily, he wasn’t the only one who made the decision to wolf out. Maya found Raf, convulsing just outside the mill and was able to get through to him. Once he fessed up about what just happened, Maya dragged him to go see Josie. Ethan was the first to notice his sister’s not so quiet entrance to the library. “Callate! You are not getting out of this one! This isn’t just about you anymore!” Raf just gave up, he knew she was right about this. “ About time you showed up, Landon explained the situation already but I wish it was you I heard it from.” Stated Josie. “What happened to you two?” Ethan asked his sister, “ I found him spazzing out by the Old Mill, I knew if i didn’t drag him here myself he would’ve avoided it even longer. So here you go, fix it!” Ethan knew Josie was stressed with the Medusa situation, so he spoke up, “ Maya and I will take over research while you help Rafael. We’ve got this covered.” “What? I didn’t agr-“ Ethan just glared at Maya before she could finish her statement. “ Are you guys sure? I would really appreciate it.” Both siblings nodded. Josie turned to Raf, “ Now then, let’s go somewhere a bit more private so you can tell me about these visions.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Once the two make it back to Hope’s room, Josie begins mixing some kind of herbs together to help calm the wolf down. “So tell me when did these dreams start? And what is it you are seeing in these dreams? If we can pinpoint it, maybe we can find a way to control it.” The twin started busying herself with the herbs as she waited. Rafael on the other hand was debating on how honest he wanted to be with the witch,but decided to just come out with everything. “The night Hope fed on you in the woods.” Josie dropped a glass vile and it shattered everywhere, but before she could protest he continued, “I don’t need to know what was going on...but that’s when everything began. I woke up from a weird dream, you and Hope were there too. In this dream, I was King Arthur, did you know I’m a descendant of his?” Josie was panicking, this wasn’t a coincidence...all three of them were transported. “Uhh Raf, it wasn’t a dream. We were all transported by Morgana Le Fay, Arthur’s witch sister. So we have the when, what are some of the newer visions you’ve been having?” Josie may have an idea as to what may be happening but needs more to go off of. “Well since then the dreams started off small and were coming to pass, but then the night before Medusa came I dreamt of our friends as stone statues. The flashes I had in the woods earlier were the same ones I woke up to last night.” “What did you see?” Raf didn’t want to upset Josie, so he kept it as minimal as possible , “At first it was a flash of blue fire that surrounded the school, then I saw Hope underwater, and then your dad…h-he was gone.” Josie contemplated before continuing, “ well, we can’t have those things come true...my theory is that Morgana somehow put a spell on you, but to be sure...I think we should get MG and do a head dive. If you’re up to it of course, I think if we can separate your own fears from the visions we can have a better idea of how to fix it.” Raf just nodded nervously. “Meet back here in an hour with MG, I should have everything set up by then.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    An hour later the three students were sitting in the circle Josie had drawn earlier. They had made it safely into the wolf’s subconscious, they were on a mountain top in front of a cave. “ I think we’re supposed to go in,” stated MG.They were all nervous as to what was gonna be on the other side, so they held onto each other’s hands before Josie continued,  “On three..one, two…” they all stepped forward, and were hurdled downwards. As they were falling, every flash that Rafael mentioned earlier was playing out before the three. Once they landed on solid ground, each person noticed they were alone. “Hello? Guys?? Where are you?” Josie called out. “Jo? MG? I can’t see you, but I can hear you! Are you guys okay?” Where each student landed, there was an entryway to another cave and a torch on the wall next to them. There was no other exit, “Guys we have no other choice but to go through, hopefully we are near each other and can meet up once we enter...otherwise I’m not sure how we will get out of here,” stated MG. Each of them grabbed the torch beside them and entered, “you guys still there?” Raf asked. Josie was the first to answer then MG. “We need to keep talking to each other, see if we notice anything different so we can get out of here.” As they continued,Raf’s  memories and visions were playing on the walls beside them. As the memories got darker, there was a cackle that was heard from all around them and the ground began to shake. All three were writhing in pain, each student undergoing their own personal hell. Josie was watching the darker version of herself filled with black magic, killing everyone she loved; Hope, Lizzie, her parents...everyone.MG on the other hand, was watching himself become the ripper he had always feared. Bodies littered the ground, his victims and friends.  Rafael watched as he killed Landon, his father, and friends in his wolf form. “I am the Harpy, Seraphine. Avenger of pain and torture, slayer of prophets! I was called upon by the Gods to make those who see the future suffer immensely. I was called to you Sir Rafael, descendant of Arthur. He had visions too.” Rafael couldn’t take it anymore, he began shifting into his wolf form and the ground beneath him began to shake. Raf could hear his friend’s screams of pain, but wasn’t able to see them until he was completely transitioned. They were still outside of the cave on the mountain top, “Guys you gotta fight back, we never went in, it’s all the harpies doing. Fight, that’s the only way you’ll come out of it!” Seraphine, then flew down and clawed at the wolf..she managed to leave a gash on his back before he transformed back into a human. He glanced back at his friends, nothing seemed to be pulling them out of their trance...he knew seraphine had to die in order to save them. Rafael took all the strength he had in himself and lunged at the bird-like creature, that’s when he noticed the familiar sword he had in his hand and killed the creature.he didn’t understand where or when the sword appeared but he was eternally grateful. MG and Josie start to come out of the trance and make their way over to their friend. “Now that that thing is dead,hopefully the visions will stop. But as a precaution you guys have to promise not to share this with anyone else...we will keep an eye out. I just don’t want everyone to panic over something that may, or may not happen.Promise?” They all agreed that it would be best to not disclose anything that transpired, unless it became a life or death situation. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Once they went their separate ways, Josie went to find Ethan to see if there was anymore progress. Sadly, there was none. Maya left Ethan to do the research alone until Landon came to help. She wasn’t surprised though, she knew Maya wasn’t going to participate the moment she had been voluntold. Back in Alaric’s office, Caoline was finally able to get a hold of him. She filled him in on what had happened since he left but it seemed like something was off with him. “Caroline I need to stay a bit longer, I’m getting closer to cracking this case and I need to for the sake of the students. Tyler was tracked down by a witch that told him a royal wolfline was going to endanger the lives of those surrounding it. Ty contacted me and we know the wolf is Rafael. We’ve located his mother’s pack, there’s rumors he may have a twin brother. I just need a few more days to understand what the danger may be and if it’s really Raf the vision was dealing with. I’ll be back as soon as I can but in the meantime, keep an eye out on Raf and maybe isolate him from the others’, just until I know more. Tell Jo I love her, I’ll talk to you soon.” This wasn’t going to be good, but she knew Rick wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t important. On the other side of the school, it was nearing 3am when Landon noticed Raf having another nightmare. The phoenix tried waking up his brother, but to no avail it wasn’t working. The wolf was having new visions mixed with old; the first one was of dead josie on the docks, then it switched to Hope drowning again, back to the school being surrounded by the blue fire. The next three are what startled him the most… Alaric being poisoned, to him being dead, and then a new one of a mirror image of himself perched up on the doorframe of his room saying “ hello brother.” At this, the wolf jolted awake in a panic, he had a bad feeling about what was to come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on Twitter @ashtonsanders97</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Where The Lost Souls Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one was kinda intense, but I hope you guys like it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, etc.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters only CW does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    As the Salvatore students settled into bed, Josie began to make her way to the garden to see Hope. She found comfort confiding in the tribrid even though the conversation was one-sided. She knew that this way Hope couldn’t run from the conversation, and she didn’t have to worry about anyone finding out the truth. When MG, Rafael, and herself made it out of the wolf’s subconscious...it was far too much for her to handle. Seeing the darker side of herself and what she was capable of terrified her. It cut open the wound that never healed properly to begin with, and she felt the need to voice her fears to the one person who never gave up on her. If Rafael’s visions were coming to pass, she feared she would lose the one person she desperately needed the most. Once the siphoner was in her best friend’s presence she began, “ Hope Mikaelson, we really need you right now...I need you right now. Today’s mission was successful , but it came at a cost… Raf has been having visions that have been coming true,due to his connection to King Arthur. When I saw you and my father die…” Josie wiped the tears streaming down her face before continuing… “I can’t let that happen, I won’t. But these visions...they don’t make sense and we could all use you right ab-“. All of a sudden a loud explosion could be heard from behind her, the twin was knocked to the ground while blue flames were seen dancing in the distance and they seemed to be inching closer. “Raf’s vision!” She gasped before standing to her feet again and hiding. Before the witch could siphon from anything, she noticed a fiery figure in the middle of a carriage pulled by a 3-headed dog. The figure walked up to the statue of Hope and grabbed her by the face, “My oh my, what do we have here? The daughter of the Almighty Klaus Mikaelson, what a shame.” This infuriated Josie, “Don’t touch her!” Hades just laughed before turning his attention to the young brunette, “oh, I see...young love. Interestingly pathetic, but to be expected none-the-less.” “ What do you want? Why have you come here?” Josie asked before moving closer to the figure. “Tsk-tsk WRONG! I believe the correct question is ‘who have I come for?’ But I’ll save the dramatics, where is your father? Alaric Saltzman.” “He’s not here.” Josie wasn’t lying, he wasn’t at the school. “WRONG again! I know you’re trying to be brave by protecting your father’s whereabouts but don’t play stupid little girl! And to think, I was going to tell you how to break Medusa’s curse in exchange. Maybe something a bit more drastic..” he said as he forged a metal crowbar out of thin air and made his way over to Hope’s statue, “maybe this will work!” And then he swung. “NO WAIT! STOP! I’ll tell you!” The twin had done a locator spell on her father after the head dive, just as a precaution. She knew Hades wouldn’t leave without a location, so she lied. “He is in a small town called Richmond, it’s north of here.” “YUCK! Young love so nauseating, I guess i got what I needed,” he said as he made his way back to the carriage. “Pathetic humans! Oh, and burn the head...don’t know why you guys haven’t come to that conclusion before. Once you do, you’ll be reunited with the stoner over here.” As soon as Hades was out of sight, Josie made her way to the others.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    It was almost 5am by the time Josie made it to Landon and Raf’s shared room, to her surprise both boys were wide awake. Landon was the first to notice the witch, “Josie? What are you doing here?” “Better question, why are you two awake?” The wolf was the one to speak up, “More visions, this time it’s worse.”  “Landon, I need to borrow your roomie for a bit...you should sleep,” she says as she puts a sleeping spell on the phoenix. “What the hell was that for?!” The brunette just motioned him to be quiet and follow her into the hallway. “We have a serious problem, but first go get MG and Medusa’s head, I’ll explain everything then.” </p><p>20 MINUTES LATER</p><p>Once the three were reunited in front of the fireplace, Josie began explaining what had happened earlier with her run in with Hades. “So once this hits the flames, everyone will come back?” Asked MG. “Yes.” “Then what are we waiting for, let’s torch the bitch,” said Raf as he started to go for the head. “Wait, before we do...once reunited they’re gonna ask what they missed, what’s going on, and then your visions... I know we agreed to keep them a secret unless it was a life or death situation, so I think we should just be upfront about the ones that already happened, as well as the ones with my dad. We can figure out the rest later, but we need to all be on the same page.” Raf hesitated, “About that...Jo, these new visions… both you and Hope died, and whatever your father is researching is gonna get him killed by poison. I think it has to do with me and a twin brother… I think we should be honest. So much has already happened, we need to be cautious.” Josie just wanted to protect Hope, “Please Raf, I’ll tell Hope about the ones pertaining to us later. Leave that one out,I’m begging you.” They all agreed before watching the woman’s head turn to ash in the flames. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Caroline was filled in on the details of what took place over the last few hours, everything Alaric had warned her about had come to pass and she was worried. She knew they were gonna need all the help they could get, so she called in Bonnie. The statues were starting to return clusters at a time, but sadly not quick enough. Josie was reading through a book in the garden while she waited for Hope to show signs of movement, with some blood bags for the tribrid. The siphoner was getting impatient, she kept on glancing over at her best friend every few minutes and decided to give in and continue reading. The next time she looked up, Hope was standing right next to her. Josie wrapped her arms around the tribrid and held on for dear life, Hope on the other hand was ready to sink her fang’s into the younger girl’s neck. The sound of the witch’s blood running through her veins was absolutely deafening. “Jo, as nice as this feels...I need to feed so I don’t hurt you. The thirst is unbearable right now,how long has it been?” The brunette complied, and handed over the blood bags. “Too long. So much has happened, and I don’t know where to start.” They both started to make their way back inside the school, “Jo, I already know. Somehow, I could still see and hear everything you were saying to me when you came to visit.” The twin blushed at this, wishing she had been a bit more filtered at the time. Hope could see the panic in Josie’s face, “It’s okay, it comforted me knowing you had an outlet...someone you could talk to. I missed you.” Once they made it back to Hope’s room, the auburn-haired girl suggested that Josie go check on her sister while the tribrid freshened up. “Ughhh! But I just got you back,” the older girl just gave her a knowingly look but Josie just pouted. “Fine, you win.” Suddenly Hope was right in front of her, she gently placed both hands around the girl’s face and then lips met. The kiss was gentle, slow, hazy, and over much too quickly but was conveyed with love and just as breathtaking as the last time they were in this position. “Only for a little while, I promise. Plus, I’m sure Lizzie could use some twin cuddles right about now.” At that, Josie kissed Hope one last time before making her way to her sister.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    After Josie left, Hope attempted a locator spell on Alaric to see if he was still where Josie said he was. When nothing happened on the map, she knew it was too late...Hades had already gotten to him. Losing her own father was one of the hardest things she has ever had to go through and she didn’t want that for her best friend. If she could make a deal with Hades, maybe she could spare the twins the heartache. She knew what she had to do, Josie wasn’t going to like it...she figured if she could slip out before anyone noticed she was gone, the easier it would be. After she packed a bag full of stuff for her journey, she wrote a note to each Lizzie and Josie. Once she was off campus, she would spell it for Lizzie to find and instruct her to give Josie her letter if she didn’t make it back. She just Hoped it wouldn’t come to that. A few hours later, the tribrid was on her way. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    on the other side of the school, Caroline received the phone call that she had been dreading. Tyler Lockwood had just informed his childhood friend of Alaric Saltzman’s death. They were getting closer to finding Rafael’s brother with the help of his student’s mother, but had been slipped some kind of poison into his dinner the night before. The blonde knew it wasn’t going to be easy to inform her daughter’s and the school of his demise. Luckily she still had Freya and Bonnie was on her way, the Mikaelson witch was going to retrieve the body while they set up for his funeral. When the twin’s mother made it to their room, she knew that this was going to be the hardest thing she was gonna have to do. “Good morning my loves, i have to tell you both something...come sit with me.” With Lizzie on her left and Josie on her right she continued, “Girls, this isn’t easy for me...but I received a call from a good friend of mine, Tyler. Your father left on a dangerous mission, it regarded your safety and the safety of the students here.” “Hades won didn’t he? He’s dead,” replied the brunette. Josie knew the God of the Underworld would eventually realize she lied and find her father, but hearing her mother say it out loud...it hurt. She felt guilty, because instead of protecting her father that night in the garden...she chose Hope. “You know, it was too good to be true,” sobbed Lizzie. “Just when we were starting to bond...he had to be taken from us.” Caroline just held onto her daughters, trying to comfort them as much as she possibly could. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    The twins were a mess, and the news spread across the school quickly. They each needed their comfort person, so Lizzie sought out MG while Josie sought out Hope. The blonde witch was currently in her best friend’s arms by the dock, she just needed to be held for a little while so everything could sink in. In the past the girl would’ve probably torn apart everything in her path while having an episode….but she had tried so desperately hard to change this past year. “MG thank you for being here with me, I just got back and there’s already so much to process with what’s been going on. I know I’m in denial but I didn’t want to be alone once it finally hit me.” MG kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her closer. “Lizzie, I will always be here when you need me...no matter what. You don’t have to be strong for me, I will catch you when you fall apart. It’s what I’m here for, I-I love you Elizabeth Saltzman...the good and the bad, I’m here. So fall.” At this, the twin lost it while her best friend held her together. What seemed like an eternity later, Josie was spotted coming towards the two. She looked distressed and panicked. She had tears rolling down her face, “Lizzie, have you guys seen Hope? After we split up, I went looking for her...she wasn’t in any of her favorite places. Landon hasn’t seen her either and I’m starting to get worried.” The vampire was the one to speak up, “she may be wolfing out. Alaric was a father figure to her, maybe she just needed to deal with it in her own way first.” The brunette didn’t think about that, and it made sense. “Thank you MG, I overlooked that possibility.I’ll try looking for her later.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    A few hours later, Josie was unconscious in Hope’s room, the last few days really had taken a toll on the witch and it finally caught up to her. She figured she could wait for Hope there until she returned from the woods. The twin just needed to be comforted, and being surrounded by hope’s scent helped. Back in the twin’s bedroom, Lizzie was trying to pull herself together to write a speech for their father’s funeral. As she was looking for her favorite journal, she noticed a piece of paper fall from inside of it. She had no recollection of putting it there and when she picked it up, it had her name written on the front in Hope’s handwriting. <em> Lizzie, if you found this it means I’ve done something reckless and stupid. Big surprise there, right? I know in the past we haven’t really gotten along but over the last year I’ve come to the realization that you’re not so terrible after all. You’ve become one of my best friends and I want to thank you for that. You were there when I needed you the most, and you helped me grow to be the person that Josie deserves. That makes this so much harder for what I’m about to do. I left after I realized my locator spell on your father wasn’t working. Josie had mentioned that Hades was coming to collect Dr.Saltzman’s soul, so I’m going to try and bargain with him to give it back. The pain of losing one’s father is something I don’t wish on my greatest enemy, let alone my best friends. Please don’t try to stop me, but if I am unsuccessful, I’ve enclosed another letter for Josie to find. Please ensure she receives it. With love, Hope Mikaelson. </em></p><p>“That dumb broad!! How could she do this to us?! To Josie! And think we won’t go after her! Well she has another thing coming,” thought the blonde. Lizzie made her way to Josie, informing her of the situation before making their way to rescue her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Down in the Underworld, Hope cast a sleeping spell on Cerberus. She was determined and wasn’t going to take no for an answer, regardless of what it cost her. “Hades! I’ve come for Alaric Saltzman and I’m not leaving until I have him!” Suddenly the fiery figure was face to face with the tribrid, “Is that so? Well that’s not how things work around here, my dear. I’ve been after Alaric Saltzman for longer than you think. His time is long overdue, little girl. But you already knew that, so what do you have to offer?” Hope gulped, “What will it take?” She was going to regret that later, but she needed to do this for Josie and was willing to do whatever it takes. “Ahhh, let’s take a walk shall we..”Hades led the auburn-haired girl over to a ledge, below her was a river of some sorts. “This right here is where all the lost souls go, once a soul leaves it’s body it resides here with me. Once a soul reaches the bottom of the pit, it moves on to peace or my personal favorite, hell. Souls  can either choose to stay here with me or move on, sometimes if they owe a debt they can’t move on until it’s paid. Your teacher owes me several lifetimes of gratitude. So here’s the deal, if you can find him.. you will take over his debt and I’ll consider letting him go. Do we have a deal?” Hope knew she couldn’t die, she was already dead...what’s the worst he’ll ask of her? “I will take the deal. Once I have his soul, I’ll do your bidding.” Hope then shook Hades hand and a symbol was burned into her hand. “What the hell was that for!?” “Good measure,” he cackled. Hades knew she wouldn’t survive the river of souls, supernatural or not...but she didn’t know that. So he just watched as the tribrid jumped to her death. Once Hope hit the river, she felt the life drain out of her body. She could see Dr.Saltzman nearing the bottom of the pit but didn’t know if she could make it to him in time. All of a sudden she was knocked unconscious. When she finally came to, she was back home in New Orleans. She could smell the fresh scent of paint in the air and hear the jazz music coming from outside. “Now my little wolf, it is far too early for me to be seeing you.” She recognized the voice as her father’s, and embraced him the moment he came into view. “Oh, how much you’ve grown. You’re not so little anymore, my love.” “Where am I? How is this possible? Am I dead?” Hope couldn’t believe it, she had missed her father and now he was right before her own eyes. “No little one, not yet. I’ve been watching over you, waiting for the moment to cross over to the other side.  Walk with me,” he said as he led his daughter through the empty streets of their hometown. “If you’ve been able to cross over this whole time, why haven’t you? Don’t you want to be reunited with mom and Uncle Elijah?” “Of course I do, but I needed to be at peace with my life in order to pass on. I can’t be at peace until I know you are. Now tell me about Josie… She is the answer to our dilemma. I can tell she makes you happy, you’d do anything for her. Why has it taken you so long to just let her in?” Hope wasn’t expecting this, “I-uh I didn’t want her to get hurt, and getting hurt comes with the territory of being a Mikaelson.” “Rubbish, the longer you accept that as your truth,the longer it will take for you to be happy. I have lived many years, and that lesson took me the longest to learn. Being a Mikaelson isn’t a curse, it’s a blessing. We will do anything and everything for those we love. But you knew that already. You saved me Hope, as I watched you grow I pledged that I would never let any harm come to you and I’m going to wait here as long as it takes to keep that promise. That’s why I’m going to help you get back, Hades tricked you when he made that deal. He knew you weren’t going to come out of this alive, when you leave you will only have a few seconds to grab Alaric. Your friend’s are waiting for you on the ledge but there is something else you should know...Alaric won’t be able to leave the Underworld. You’ll only be able to give his daughter’s a proper goodbye, but it’s what they deserve.” “I don’t want to leave here yet, though. I can’t. How will I know when you’ve found peace? There’s still so much I want to tell you.” At this, the hybrid embraced his daughter. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I am so proud of the woman you are becoming, but you don’t belong here my love. I will always be with you, even when you can’t feel me, in the brush of a stroke, the wind on a full moon, in the music in the air, and in the love that surrounds you. Love and live your life to the fullest my little wolf, you’ll know the exact moment I’ve found peace...I promise.” Hope hugged her father one last time before she found herself back in the river of souls. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once she found Alaric, she used all of her strength to leap onto the ledge where she found his daughters crying. “How is this even possible, you both should be dead at the bottom of the pit!!” Exclaimed Hades. “I won’t have this!” Hope just sent a spell to make Hades be quiet. The twins were in shock, they had both been prepared for the worst just moments ago. “Girls, I know this must be difficult but I don’t have much time. I can’t go back with you, once a soul reaches that river...there’s no going back. But Hope thought you two deserve a proper goodbye.” “Dad, what will we do without you? We still have so much to learn and I still need my father,” said Lizzie. “You’re right, you two have so much to learn and much more growth to be made...but you have each other and your mom. When I was nearing the bottom, I could hear your mother’s voice calling out to me. I’ll be okay, and I will forever be watching over you two. I want you two to live the best life you possibly can, make mistakes, fall in love, and know that your mother and I will be waiting for you. I love you both very much and am so proud of you, I want you to take care of each other now. Promise?” Both nodded as he stood up and made his way back over to the ledge. “Hope, before I go, there’s something you should know about what I found. Rafael’s twin brother did this to me, keep the girls safe and be on the lookout. If the two of them are in the same vicinity, it’s not gonna be good. Their ancestors are out for revenge and are using them as vessels to carry it out. I wish i had more, but you know what happened to me when i was getting close. Be careful and take care of Josie.” With that he winked and lept off the edge. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When the three girls made it back to the school, they filled everyone in on what had happened. Once the funeral was finished, Caroline announced that in light of everything that was happening...there was going to be a break. That way everyone can grieve and reconnect with their own loved ones. Bonnie and the twin’s mother were going to work together as the new headmasters of the school to protect every last one of the students. There was a lot of uncertainty going around with the Malivore monsters and Raf’s situation, but this is why the blonde thought it was a good idea for this break. Not everyone left,  quite a few students who didn’t have anywhere to go stayed behind. After the funeral, Freya said her goodbyes..eager to get back home to her wife and child. The twins sought out each other’s respective best friends, MG and Landon were meeting with Caroline so she could have them keep an eye out on Rafael, and Rafael was back in his room. To Rafael, the Salvatore School had become his home. He made his own family, and with everything going on recently he knew he would protect his family at all costs. When Hope disclosed the information from Dr.Saltzman, he knew it was only a matter of time before his visions came true. The situation made sense, but what he wasn’t expecting was to see his brother appear the minute he turned around. “Hello brother,” his counterpart muttered with a smirk. Things were about to change, and not for the good.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on Twitter @ashtonsanders97</p><p>I’m going to be adding more chapters.<br/>Im not sure how many chapters I will do so as long as you guys want more than so be it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>